


Unbridled Flame

by Onetruebirb



Series: Decepticon Victory AU [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Decepticon victory, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Pet Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Valve Fingering (Transformers), a strong abuse of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruebirb/pseuds/Onetruebirb
Summary: Much time had passed since the great war had started and in the time that passed to the conclusion the Decepticons had come out victorious. Destroying their opponents in brutal battle and the ones that were not slaughtered taken prisoner or as trophy by the warriors that had bested them.In the far distant future all that was left of the Autobot faction were the few scattered slaves held captive by now considered noble warriors. Housed and trained to be prized status trophies, berth slaves, breeding stock. The untameables passed between owners that thought they could break them. Sometimes they were broken in and other times they were simply broken.But this is the new world, a new era of freedom for the Decepticon Empire, where no mechs function decides their fate.





	1. Awake the Fury

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a multi-chapter slow burn fic, and then it was going to be a one shot, and now it looks like it's going to be a multi chapter fic? So who knows but it's something at least.

_ Much time had passed since the great war had started and in the time that passed to the conclusion the Decepticons had come out victorious. Destroying their opponents in brutal battle and the ones that were not slaughtered taken prisoner or as trophy by the warriors that had bested them. _

_ In the far distant future all that was left of the Autobot faction were the few scattered slaves held captive by now considered noble warriors. Housed and trained to be prized status trophies, berth slaves, breeding stock. The untameables passed between owners that thought they could break them. Sometimes they were broken in and other times they were simply broken. _

_ But this is the new world, a new era of freedom for the Decepticon Empire, where no mechs function decides their fate. _

Megatron’s comm was insistently pinging, flashing a little blot of light in the corner of his HUD and he groaned dismissing it for the third time only for it to start up again and he finally answered it.    
  
“What do you want?” He growled only to hear an indignant snort from the other end. 

“Really? No ‘how are you, Starscream, it’s been a while!’ and here I came to give you something and all you can do is be rude.” Starscream’s voice filtered into his very cortex like nails on a chalk board. 

“Whatever you have surely you can leave it at the front desk and I’ll be down to collect it later.” He sighed figuring that all Starscream really wanted to do was gossip.

The reinstated noble not having much else to do now that the planet was thriving again and things could be taken care of by other departments. All he had to do was show up to events, kiss sparklings, sign the occasional paper. Not hard. 

“Mmm, I would prefer to give you this one myself, wouldn’t do to leave such a creature with the building staff.” Starscream purred and Megatron could hear the devious smirk in his voice. 

“Creature? Starscream, really, I told you no amount of mechanimals is going to make me want to go out and socialize.” Megatron sighed as he buzzed his persistent guest into the large apartment, the sooner he got in the sooner he would leave.

Starscream just laughed as he cut the connection and a few moments later the flashy seeker was in his apartment though empty handed and Megatron raised a brow. Before he could ask or even open his mouth a crate complete with air holes and bits of straw sticking out the edges was placed in his living room by a pair of the apartment staff and Megatron made a mental note to make sure they got a decent tip for having to put up with Starscream. 

“What the pit is this?” Megatron asked and Starscream rocked back on his heels with a grin. 

“Well, I know you are terribly lonely all up in your tower, Rapunzel, and I figured you could use a project so...I brought you the worst of the worst, something to really make you work.” He purred, gesturing to the crate and Megatron crouched down and pried the lid off of it. 

Inside the dark overheated crate one bright blue optic greeted him, cycling as it tried to adjust to the light and as he pulled the lid the rest of the way back to look at the mech trapped inside Megatron’s brow furrowed spotting the scuffed and faded Autobot badge still present on the mech’s chest. 

“What is the meaning of this?” He asked looking up at Starscream. 

“What? Don’t you recognize your old friend Rodimus? I know he’s a little bent out of shape but a good wash and a fresh coat of paint and he’ll be recognizable once again.” Starscream hummed, “If you can manage to get a fresh coat of paint on him that is.”

Megatron took another look in the box, taking in the bruised and broken mech, arms and pedes shackled together, muzzle over his mouth. His frame faded and scratched and in all disrepair but it was without a doubt the late Prime’s little follower. 

“You see, Rodimus here hasn’t been behaving at all…” Starscream chided, “No one has been able to get this pet to behave and he’s been through all sorts of servos looking for someone who can tame him. They had about enough of him at this point though, the last of the Autobot rebels left down in the holding cells where no one wanted him. They were going to kill him but I told them that if anyone could break him it would be you.”

Starscream shrugged waving his servo. 

“It’s up to you, but the lid back on the box and he goes away forever, or give it a shot, see if you can break him.”

For a long moment Megatron just stared at Starscream in disbelief before he looked back in the crate and saw the defiance in Rodimus’ one working optic that had narrowed to an angry slit. He had no idea how the little mech hadn’t been killed or simply given up on fighting but something like pity stirred in the bottom of his spark and he sighed. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll take him.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as Starscream trilled with delight knowing that the seeker had only done this to start and spread gossip.

“Wonderful, I’ll call a crew to set you up a cage and get you everything you need to deal with your new problem pet.” Starscream hummed already on the line with Primus knows who.

-

-

Megatron wasn’t sure how many hours had passed since Rodimus had been brought into his apartment but there was now a new cage in his berthroom complete with chains and shackles and a pair of mechs were wrangling a broken but furious speedster into a new set of shackles and a collar that was attached to the wall chain. Muzzle left in place as Rodimus revved a damaged sounding engine in lue of a growl since it had been explained to him that his voxcoder had been disabled by his previous owner for being too much of a motor mouth. 

Finally Rodimus was secured by his collar and the cuffs magnetized to his back. His pedes were free and even though he was tethered fairly close to the wall that didn’t stop him from lashing out with those sharp toed pedes to try and catch one of the handlers before they could get out the door. The furious mech panting heavy exhausted vents where he stood against the wall, piercing blue optic watching them with as much hate as he could muster. 

Pulling himself up from his desk Megatron met Starscream, who had been ordering everyone around, and the set up crew in the living room. Managing to get all of them out the door and into the hall with quick good byes and the promise to update Starscream if anything interesting started to happen. 

Rubbing at his optics Megatron sighed and headed back to the berthroom, aware of the low grating growl that was present off to the side and he wandered over to the cage, adjusting the chain by remote to give Rodimus enough slack that he could move and lay down if he chose to. 

“Look, I don’t like this anymore than you do.” Megatron told him and Rodimus huffed rolling his optic and Megatron could just tell that he had a million scathing remarks on the tip of his glossa.

“Are you hungry?” He asked trying to get more of a reaction than the cold glare that was slicing through him. 

“When was the last time they fed you?”

Still nothing and Megatron sighed knowing he was in for one hell of a long night. How was he supposed to recharge with that pit spawned creature in the corner of his room? Shaking his helm he left to the living room, perhaps a drink and some good literature would help ease his apprehension after all this wasn’t the first Autobot he had dealt with not by a long shot. Primus, it was by his servo that Optimus Prime had fallen this little scrap would bend to his will soon enough and at the end of it he would have a pretty thing to display when he was forced to go to social events and if he really truly hated it then Starscream would get a gift to pair with his current slave.

When he returned to the berthroom later that night he found Rodimus hunched against the wall, helm on his knees that were pulled up to his chest as safe as he could get in his current situation. A sliver of blue lighting up in the darkness along with a hiss of taxed vents, apparently not having a voice didn’t stop Rodimus from conveying exactly how he was feeling. 

Sighing Megatron put himself into his berth and did his best to settle in for the night. Everything was going smoothly as he started to drift off until Rodimus decided it was time to make a racket. Pulling at his chains and kicking the walls of his cage, scraping the mag cuffs against every surface to try and break them. Even after a few shouts to tell him to stop Megatron slumped back into the berth reciting to himself that Rodimus was trying to get a rise out of him and if he ignore him long enough he would stop. 

Four days later Rodimus still hadn’t cut it out, fighting and trying to escape every moment he possibly could. Refusing to settle to try and eat or to get clean just absolutely insistent on breaking free and Megatron let him throw his prolonged tantrum watching as his energy drained and knowing he couldn’t keep it up forever. 

On the sixth day things went quiet while Megatron was at his desk reading the current news and he paused. Slowly standing up and peeking into the berthroom before stepping in seeing Rodimus leaning against the wall, legs curled under himself panting his vents. 

“Are you quite finished your tantrum?” He asked and Rodimus hissed but pressed his helm into the wall. 

He had to be exhausted at this point and running out of fuel besides the amount of pain he had to be in from the numerous injuries littering his frame.

“You need to eat, I’m not having anyone say I let a slave starve to death.”

At the word ‘slave’ Rodimus glared and snorted a vent giving the bars a last kick as Megatron left to retrieve a few cubes before returning to the room and setting them to the side. Opening up the cage door and reaching in to snag Rodimus by the collar, releasing him from the wall and pulling the surprised and struggling mech out. 

“Relax I’m not going to hurt you.” Megatron huffed as he sat them both on the ground, wrangling Rodimus into his lap like he would a displeased Ravage when it was time for medicine. 

“Primus, calm down, I’m trying to take this muzzle off.” He told him, but Rodimus’ optic went wide with panic and he only fought harder even as Megatron heard something in his vent system snap and clatter through his fans screeching one of them to a halt. Finally managing to subdue him with his legs wrapped around the majority of his torso and his helm caught in the crook of his thigh. 

Fumbling with the buckle for a few moments before he was able to pull the muzzle away and Rodimus froze looking up at him in terror as he put the muzzle to the side. Finally able to get a decent look at the damage to his face Megatron took stock of the broken optic that would need to be replaced, nose bent out of shape, finials and crest broken and bent. Bruises in various stages of repair around his cheeks and jaw and a vicious split in his lip. 

Carefully he gripped his chin and pulled his jaw open using the other servo to push back his lips getting a look at broken denta. Realizing then that Rodimus was trembling, his optics closed tightly as tears tracked through the grime on his cheeks. Megatron blinked in confusion knowing he hadn’t hurt him, not purposely at least. Well he would never know what was wrong if he didn’t ask and against his better judgment he disengaged the vocal inhibitor and pulled it from his throat. 

Now it was Rodimus’ turn to look at him confused through a teary optic before it narrowed back to an angry slit. His field lashing against Megatron filled with anger and humiliation. 

“I know you just want a berth slave so stop trying to help.” Rodimus grit out, words staticky from his damaged voxcoder. “Just get on with it and throw me back in the dungeon because I will never submit for you.” He growled as the tears continued to leak from his optics. 

Megatron snorted, looking at the cubes and back at the angry mech pinned in his lap.    
  


“You’re wrong you know, I don’t even want you, but it gets Starscream off my back to play along with his little games and this one happens to be getting you back into working and behaving order.” Megatron spoke calmly as he reached into his subspace for his first aid kit. 

Pulling it out and finding the needleless syringe he used to give medicine to Ravage, dipping it in the cube to draw up a length of energon. 

“What are you doing?” Rodimus hissed, watching him as best he could from his position. 

“Making sure you don’t run yourself dry and since you’re determined to be stubborn we’re doing it this way.” Megatron mused. 

As soon as Rodimus saw the syringe and figured out his plan the battered mech clamped his mouth shut, growling angrily as his jaw was gripped again to keep him from twisting away and the end of the syringe was pressed into the back of his denta where there was nothing to stop the flow of energon that was plunged into his intake. Unable to spit it back in Megatron’s face as a large black hand covered his mouth, tipping his helm up as digits stroked down along his throat repeatedly giving him the choice to either choke or swallow and in the end his body chose for him as he swallowed the mouthful of energon. 

“Now we have two and an almost full third cube to go through, so you can either drink like a civilized mech or we can keep playing this game. Your choice Rodimus.” Megatron hummed.

“Go frag yourself.” Rodimus snapped back. 

With a shrug Megatron drew up another syringe and the process repeated with Rodimus fighting him each time until the cubes were empty and Megatron was fairly certain Rodimus’ tank had to be full.

Rodimus had pretty much given up on fighting by this point but that didn’t mean he was happy about anything that was happening, just beyond tired and the warm weight of good energon sitting in his tanks along with the fact that he hadn’t recharged in a long while was starting to weigh heavy on him. Sleep starting to cloud in on him like a fuzzy blanket and he growled. 

“Did...did you drug me?” He hissed, squeaking as Megatron stood and scooped him up all in one movement making his tired helm spin.

“No, what you’re feeling is the effects of an over taxed system finally reaching its limits.” Megatron told him as he brought the weakly struggling bot to the washroom and into the shower. 

Turning it on to a pleasant heat before pushing Rodimus into the stream, holding onto him when his knees wobbled as he started to scrub away who knows how many years worth of dirt, energon and grime from the speedsters battered frame.

To Megatron’s surprise Rodimus just let him do it, standing as best he could even as Megatron unlocked his cuffs so he could scrub his arms and get in the joints. Thoroughly cleaning out the tired mech until the shower stream ran clear. Even in the more sensitive areas Rodimus didn’t flinch just let himself be handled and moved wherever he was placed too tired to bother with being humiliated at the current moment. 

Like this Rodimus really wasn’t so bad and Megatron took a little longer than he needed with his final pass over, appreciating the sharp edges and curves of his frame. He could remember what Rodimus had been like in battle, all rogue impulse and spit fire. It had been aggravating having him slip from his clutches so many times always with a witty taunt to go along with him. Primus he had wanted so badly to get his servos on the speedster and now he had him. In a way Starscream’s gift had been almost thoughtful if not extremely uncalled for. 

Passing the cloth over his frame once more and giving him a final rinse he turned off the shower and pulled Rodimus out to towel him off and stand him over the air dryer letting it whisk away the rest of the internal moisture from under his plating. 

“Am I clean enough for your fancy tastes yet?” Rodimus sneered, swaying on his pedes. 

“I’m not taking you to berth with me, Rodimus.”  _ Not yet at least _ , but he kept that part to himself. 

“Awh what am I not good enough for you? You don’t want to frag the rogue Autobot raw and make me pay for everything that I’ve done? You’re not going to make me pay for all the friends I killed or whatever other sins I’ve committed?” Rodimus hissed trying to throw up a faltering bravado as Megatron grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him back to the berthroom. 

“I’m starting to see why they muted you.” Megatron muttered as he snagged a blanket and threw it around the tempermental bot before pushing him back into the cage and locking the door behind him.

Rodimus whirled around confused as he gripped the thick blanket around himself surprised to find his wrists still free and that he was unchained from the wall. Opening his mouth the goad Megatron on more but shutting it and pacing the small length of the cage before he tucked himself back against the wall, wrapping himself up in the large blanket and disappearing inside of it.   
  
Megatron rolled his optics, it wasn’t much progress but it was something and at least he wouldn’t have to deal with the stench of prison grime in his room anymore. Cleaning up the first aid kit and empty cubes off the floor he returned to his desk leaving Rodimus to either stew or sleep whichever he was doing. 

-

-

The next day Megatron was ready to repeat the struggle of getting fuel into Rodimus’ tank, looking at the smaller mech through the bars of the cage while Rodimus glared out at him from under the blanket. 

“Are you going to make me haul you out of there and hand feed you again like a kitten?” Megatron asked and for a long moment Rodimus only glared harder before he stood up. Throwing the blanket off as though it were a regal cape in a dramatic manner and storming to the door of the cage. 

“I think not. You probably get off on that sort of thing don’t you? All you Decepticon’s are the same, weird fetishes and all. Do you know Turmoil has a breeding kink? You do now, so live with that I had to for about three years until he got tired of my attitude and then back in the dungeon I go.” Rodimus huffed, crossing his arms and glowering when Megatron didn’t make a move to open the door. “Are you just going to stand there or what? Did you make me get up for nothing, Primus, what a waste of time.”

Megatron tried to dismiss the majority of what had just been said to him as he unlocked the cage door and opened it for him. Letting Rodimus limp out and he held up the cube to him watching as Rodimus eyed it warily before snatching it from his servo and taking a step back away from him before swallowing it down quickly. 

“You’re going to get fixed up today, can’t have you looking like that under my care.” Megatron told him motioning to all of Rodimus’ frame much to the speedsters displeasure. 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t look so fragged up if all of you hadn’t decided I would work well as a punching bag slash frag toy slash whatever else they thought...thought…” Rodimus paused looking at the cube in his servo as the world got very soft around him. 

“Before you ask, yes, this time I did drug you.” Megatron answered as Rodimus lowered himself to the floor before he could fall. 

“You fragger…” He muttered, struggling to keep himself upright. 

“Sleep well, Rodimus.”

Rodimus tried to muster up a growl as he sank the rest of the way to the floor as darkness clouded the edges of his broken vision before consuming him entirely. The last thing his awareness lent him was the warm thrum of a spark next to him and strong arms holding him close. 


	2. Was it worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus reflects

The world around Rodimus came to him in bits and pieces as his senses all started to come back to him. Vaguely aware that the surface he was on was very soft and he was pleasantly warm, more comfortable than he had been in ages. Very slowly he onlined his optics letting them reset and he blinked as both visual feeds came back clear and he tenderly touched the optic that had been broken to find it fixed. 

Confused he slowly sat up with a groan as his frame protested moving. Stiff and achy but not in the way it had been before, more like after a heavy work out than the near constant lancing pain of broken internals. As he inspected himself he found only the remenants of healing wounds and fresh but clean welds. His frame repaired to as close to prime condition as it could be while self repair would take care of the rest. Already the paint nanites hard at work bringing luster back to his finish and patching up the places that had been scraped off. 

Around him the cage had been refurnished with a soft pad for the floor and a multitude of pillows and blankets that he was certain he could bury himself under but for now he was fine with just gingerly laying back down among them and wrapping himself in one of the soft blankets. This wasn’t the first time he had been repaired and shined up and he wasn’t about to give in to Megatron that easily even if he would admit that not being immediately beat into submission was a nice change of pace. 

Sighing Rodimus relaxed a little for what felt like the first time in eons and just settled himself. Closing his optics tight as his vents hiccuped and he fought the urge to cry as the magnitude of his situation closed down around his spark like a vice. He’d lost so many of his friends, really all of them. Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Fort Max and all the others. Some he didn’t even know the fate of only that they were gone. 

Scrubbing at his optics with his palms he let out a shaky vent, stuffing the feelings and the pain right back down to the bottom of his tanks where they would sit like sludgy residue until they surged up again inevitably. 

“Rodimus? Are you awake?”

Megatron’s voice jolted him out of his own mind and he jumped, wide crystal blue optics staring at Megatron from within the blankets and pillows he had surrounded himself with.    
  


“Come on out, you need to eat.” Megatron spoke calmly but Rodimus just squinted at him. 

“What so you can drug me again? No thank you.” He grumbled and Megatron rolled his optics. 

“No, you needed to be asleep to be repaired, you wouldn’t have wanted to be awake for that.” Megatron huffed unlocking the cage and opening the door, leaving a cube of energon right outside of it before stepping out of the room. 

For a long moment Rodimus just sat where he was and waited for the sound of pedesteps to return but when they didn’t he slowly slunk forward on his servos and knees to the edge of the cage and paused again. Waiting once more before he finally reached out and took the cube, inspecting the liquid inside as if he could determine from look alone whether it was contaminated or not. In the end the deep seated need to not waste something as precious as a full cube of energon won out and he quickly downed the cube. 

Setting it aside he listened for Megatron to come back and when he didn’t he slid a little further out of the cage and then a little more. Cautiously drawing himself up to his pedes and looking around the room. He could escape, not that he knew where he would go but he could run and that’s what would matter. Gather whatever might be out there of a resistance. 

Quietly he snuck towards the balcony doors and opened them, surprised they were unlocked and he could step out only to find to his utter dismay that they were high above the city below. He could see for miles out across and through the rooftops and sky scrapers but there was no way he would survive the fall if he were to jump. A quick look around him let him know that there was nothing but smooth sides of the building and there was no ledge below that he could climb or jump down to.

His hopes dashed as he leaned on the railing feeling the crisp wind blow past and over him, closing his optics and imaging he were back in a time before all the horror and the bloodshed. Sighing as he placed a servo over his chest feeling the resonance of the gift inside pulse through him. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered to the wind and the millions of dead that weighed on his shoulders with every vent he took. 

Hours later that was where Megatron found him still out on the balcony staring off to the horizon as though if he let his mind wander far enough his frame would follow. 

“Rodimus…” Megatron called softly, staying in the doorway not to spook the smaller bot. 

“What.” Rodimus hissed back, looking over his shoulder before he turned and looked at Megatron with fire in his optics and venom in his tone. Backlit by the burning rays of the setting sun like some kind of pheonix reborn. 

“Come inside it’s getting cold.” He told him, stepping aside to let him pass and Rodimus growled low in his chest.

Striding forward staring straight ahead as he returned to the indoors and the balcony door shut behind him. As he passed Megatron was struck by something he couldn’t quite understand, like a wave passed through him and he blinked. Giving himself a shake as he tried to clear the feeling from the edges of his consciousness.

“So is this it?” Rodimus snapped drawing Megatron’s attention to where he was standing by the berth with his fists clenched at his sides. “Now that you’ve gotten me all cleaned and fixed up.”

Megatron frowned, “What do you mean?”

“This is the part where you try and break me, where you tell me life could be nice just like this in this pretty cage if I just behave.” He growled, visibly trembling even as he stuck his chin out and glared. “And when I tell you to frag off you grab me and pin me down and prove with your spike just how superior you are and then we rinse and repeat today over and over again until you get tired of me.”

Megatron dragged his servos down his face and stepped over to the trembling mech, cupping his cheek in a large black servo and brushing his thumb over the healing bruise under his optic. Amazed when Rodimus didn’t even flinch or pull away. 

“No. This is the part where you go to sleep.” He told him dropping his servo to his shoulder and steering him back towards the cage. “Go lay down and get some rest, Primus knows you need it.”

Rodimus sputtered as he was pushed back towards the cage and nudged through the door, confused but relieved at the same time. Turning to glare at Megatron as the door was shut behind him but he didn’t hear it lock. 

“Whatever game you’re playing, know that I will never submit to you. I will  _ never _ be a slave to Decepticon scum like you or any of your followers.” He hissed through clenched denta staring down Megatron until he walked away to his own berth.

“You will, Rodimus, but on your own terms.” Megatron told him before he shut the lights off watching the glow of Rodimus’ biolights and optics as he retreated to the back of the cage and curled up, disappearing into the darkness that surrounded him. 

That mech was going to be a problem that Megatron was certain of. He had fire in his very core and it hadn’t been snuffed out even with all the challenges and trials he had been through. Rodimus would learn to behave and submit but he really was going to do it on his own terms and when he finally gave in it would be such a sweet victory. 

Sighing Megatron shut his own optics for the night half on alert incase Rodimus decided to try and sneak away. Not that he could get out of the apartment on his own but he wouldn’t put it past him to try and attack. Stubborn, brave, incredible little bot that he was. 


	3. The Flames of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus must consider his options and his hope for survival.

That night demons whispered in Rodimus’ audial as he was caught somewhere between the waking world and sleep unable to fully submerge himself in either. In the form of his friends twisted visages they hissed cruel words of failure as they writhed in an eternal torment he couldn’t save them from.    
  


Their mangled servos and digits covered in spilled energon and oil grasped at his pedes and his calves dragging him down into the cesspool of despair and suffering so abstract it flayed him apart. The pain and the torment as he was stripped apart by claws was unbearable agony turning him inside out as he lost himself piece by piece to the darkness around him. The lights going out and all he could hear were the taunts and screams and cries of his fallen warriors all around him.    
  


Until…

Until there was nothing but silence and darkness around him and he wasn’t sure he even existed in any corporeal way anymore as he looked around into the inky abyss his body lost to him when he tried to look down. 

And then there he was, outside of himself, looking at his own frame as it stood there in broken shambles more like a suit of armor than a being. 

“Aren’t you tired?” It asked, optics dull and lips out of time with the words Rodimus received. 

“I-I am, of course I am.” Rodimus answered back, his own voice sounding so faint and small barely a flicker of what it should be. 

“What are you fighting for?” It continued before he could answer, “Everything you had or cared for is gone and broken. Why do you continue to fight?”

“Because I have to! If I don’t then who will?” He tried to shout but it was still so faint. 

The suit, no...he looked back at himself, he was inside himself now staring at the matrix that was hovering in front of him completely lifeless. 

“If you die, who will carry on?” It seemed to speak to him as a flicker of light from within the matrix’s crystal. 

First a flicker and then a flame before the entire thing was engulfed in a burst of vibrant blue fire that seemed to expand out forever and within it Rodimus saw his resistance. The shapes of mechs rising up their forms familiar but he was unable to capture their names. 

He was met with a surge of emotion, of power so strong it burned through his chest like a brand.

“Pick your battles, Prime. Choose them wisely.”

He heard it from all around as the flames engulfed him, burning through his lines and out through his optics so fiercely he couldn’t stop the scream.

\--

Megatron was jolted out of his doze by someone screaming bloody murder and he was immediately on his pedes stumbling towards the source. Finding it to be Rodimus, the bot fighting in his sleep as he cried out and Megatron pulled open the door of the cage. Placing a large servo on his knee and shaking him.    
  


“Rodimus.” He spoke soft but firm and Rodimus gasped like he had been drowning. 

Staring at him with wide optics and jerking away to draw into himself. Panting heavy vents as he tried to calm down. Primus’ flames still tingling along his plating and his mind was whirling with a million different questions. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a vision or one that had been so painful. 

“Rodimus? Are you alright?” Megatron tried to get the other bots attention, to bring some focus back into those blue optics that were wide with fright but attentive to nothing having fallen into some stupor of dissociation.

Hesitantly he reached back into the cage and gently picked up one of Rodimus’ trembling golden servos. Carefully taking each digit by the tip and one by one massaging them to the base slowly grounding and bringing him back until Rodimus’ optics were on him and he blinked slowly.

“You’re fine, you’re still here.” Megatron hummed feeling the weight of his gaze on him.

“I need out.” Rodimus spoke sharply, snapping into focus as his optics darted around the cage and his vents picked up. 

Megatron had dealt with the panic of many mechs in his time and keeping a hold of Rodimus’ servo he pulled him out of the cage and onto his trembling legs. Rodimus offering none of his usual resistance as he stumbled a few steps ahead and away from Megatron. Pacing a tight circle twice in one direction and then once in the opposite. His servos clenching in rhythm at his sides as though he were grasping for something he couldn’t really have. Entire frame going stock still before he slowly sunk to the floor and just sat there cycling his vents. 

After a moment Megatron let him be and left the room keeping the door open as he warmed a mug of energon and added some sweetener, grabbing a thick blanket on his way back. He crouched in front of the smaller bot and draped the blanket around his shoulders. Carefully placing the warm mug into his servos and just sitting down in front of him. Clasping his own servos around Rodimus’ to make sure he didn’t drop his mug.

It took more than a handful of clicks before Rodimus seemed to come back to himself. Hesitantly picking up the mug to sip at the contents. Optics closing as he let the steam rise over his cheeks. 

“Why?” 

The question was so small and so faint that Megatron almost missed it but now Rodimus was looking at him with those optics glittering with tears. 

“Why, what?” He had to ask. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Rodimus whispered and Megatron’s shoulders sagged. 

Letting the question rest between them for a long moment as he thought of an appropriate answer. 

“Rodimus...there is no clear answer to that. You’re here because Starscream left you here.” He started but Rodimus’ optics narrowed. 

“You could have closed that crate back off and sent me to my death, why am I here, why are  _ you _ doing this.” He spoke more firmly this time. 

Megatron dragged his servos down his face with a sigh.    
  


“Because...when I looked at you, still defiant, still trying to fight after all this time...I couldn’t let you die such an anticlimactic death.” He told him watching Rodimus mull this over through another sip of his energon. 

“You realize that I’m not going to stop fighting you, I don’t want to be just some fancy furniture for you to cart around.” Rodimus said lowly. 

“Rodimus, if I wanted a pretty pet to dote on me I would have picked someone with less...spirit.” Megatron snorted, “You mistake my intentions, I don’t wish to break you.”

Rodimus paused at that, helm tipping to the side as he gave him a quizzical look. 

“What?”

“Look at what you can have,” He motioned to the room, “Your world is gone, Rodimus, this is what’s left. You can make your choice now or years from now, but one day you will have to choose.”

Rodimus fell quiet as he took in what was said, finials dipping back as he shut his optics and took a deep breath.

“Yeah...choose between living, but as a slave, or a painful inglorious death.” He muttered staring into his mug and the opalescent swirl of energon as though it could answer his questions for him. 

“In the end, that is your choice.” Megatron nodded, standing up and stretching before wandering back to his berth leaving Rodimus in his place on the floor to think things over and see if he would come to any conclusion.


	4. In between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of in between while I try to figure out where I want this to go

When Megatron woke he was surprised he’d gotten to morning without any disturbances, he found Rodimus back in his cage completely invisible except for the tip of one spoiler sticking out from among the blankets. He thought for a moment about waking him up and getting him to fuel but settled on letting him rest while he went about his morning. 

To his added surprise he found the mug that had held the warm energon set safely in the sink when he stepped into the kitchen and when he peaked back in through the berthroom door he saw the blanket had been added to Rodimus’ collection. It unnerved Megatron a bit to think that Rodimus had been able to get into the kitchen and back again and into his cage so quietly that he hadn’t even set off the slightest warning that someone was moving about his apartment to him. 

Shaking his helm Megatron went to go about his morning as he usually would, mindful though of the noise he would make wanting to insure Rodimus got as much rest as he possibly could since after all a well rested mech was much more cooperative. 

It was late morning by the time Rodimus finally convinced himself to crawl out from within the warm nest he had created for himself and squint into the day with narrowed optics and a grim resolve to survive choking him that he begrudgingly swallowed as he stood up and picked his way through the blankets and out of the cage warily. 

He wasn’t necessarily hungry but he also wasn’t so stupid as to deny the fact that Megatron was willing to keep him well fueled and he knew his frame would appreciate the helping boost of having full tanks while it repaired itself and speaking of repairing itself he had to stop as the cables along his back stuttered and tensed. Stifling a groan he paused at the door and cycled a vent forcing himself to relax as he stretched his servos to the floor and counted backwards from ten before straightening back up hearing the snap and pop as a few platelets realigned and the snare let go. Yeah he was going to be feeling the remnants of his past for the next little while that was for certain. 

Giving himself a shake he padded through the door into the main part of the suite, he’d had a bit of a chance to explore the night before when he’d fumbled through the dark to put the mug in the sink and take a look around but in the end tiredness had dragged him back to the blankets before he’d gotten any really good snooping done. 

“Good morning, Rodimus.” Megatron’s voice came from his right and he narrowed his optics in the direction of the offshoot room in the open concept to find the large bot settled on the couch with a datapad in his servos, “You may help yourself to some breakfast, whatever you want.”

Megatron watched Rodimus audials pin back and his armor fluff as the feisty mech stalked off to the kitchen not quite turning his back to him as he went and Megatron sighed. There was decades worth of damage there that needed to be undone and he knew that Rodimus wasn’t going to be the easiest bot to turn around but he was hoping if he took the time and found the right angle that he might stand a chance. 

A moment later Rodimus reappeared though he didn’t have anything in his servos he assumed he had probably guzzled down something without even tasting it. Another habit Megatron was going to have to break him of. Get him to know that he wasn’t going to be taxed for his meals and that there was a measure of safety that came along with being at his side. 

“Rodimus.” Megatron called and he froze, optics narrowed to tiny silver slats as he watched him from across the room and Megatron was distinctly reminded of the feral Ridgeclaws that sometimes clambered down into the mines to steal the chunks of unrefined energon. The way their fur bristled and the light shone off their fangs. Making a show of their strength when approached but preferring to turn tail and run instead of risk their hide against the miners. 

“Come over here, I want to have a look at those welds.” He told him setting the datapad down and sitting up a little straighter, patting the spot on the couch beside him. 

For a long moment Rodimus just looked at him from where he stood as still as an iron statue barely even the whir of his vents audible.

“They’re fine, you don’t need to bother.” Rodimus growled and this time he really did bear his denta as he slowly started to make his way back to the berthroom keeping his shoulders squared to Megatron as though he was expecting an attack. 

“I’m sure they are but I would like to check. Don’t put up a fuss, come here.” Megatron repeated and he could see the inner conflict and turmoil as Rodimus warred with himself over sticking to his guns and retreating or answering his new masters call. 

With a long low growl and a huff though Rodimus relented and held his chin high as he stalked over to the couch and all but threw himself onto it with his arms crossed and shoulders hunched in. 

“Thank you.” Megatron smiled pretending not to notice his behavior, if he didn’t address it then it wouldn’t give Rodimus the validation of knowing it bothered him. 

Instead he simply set to inspecting the freshly welded areas along his frame having to get Rodimus to relinquish his hunch and fold to check the vents tucked under his chest plating and his final stop was to cup the speedsters cheek inspecting the repaired optic and the bloom of bruising beneath it that was slowly being eaten away by repair nanites. 

For all that it was worth Rodimus did behave himself during the little check over even if he looked less than thrilled by it. Audials still held tightly to his helm and his lips formed into an angry scowl as he stared right back at Megatron with those fierce ble optics. 

“Things are looking pretty good all considered.” Megatron hummed giving his helm a little turn and stroking a digit along the raised edge of his audial fin.

“I should hope so.” Rodimus huffed jerking his helm away from the touch and giving himself a shake, “Unless you still employ absolute glitches and sadists in your staff.”

Megatron wanted to spit out an accusation as he felt the lick of fire in his words but he swallowed it back down and gave Rodimus’ shoulder a little squeeze and pat instead. 

“Of course not, now you’re free to do what you’d like today though I would recommend resting until you’re at full health again.” He advised and Rodimus just gave him an incredulous look as he pulled himself to his pedes and Megatron had to take a moment to appreciate the ease that was already coming back to his frame. 

Sure there were still the tender hitches and sore spots but Rodimus was already leagues away from how he had been brought in and there was a bit of excited itch under Megatron’s plating that was starting to form. He hadn’t had a real challenge in quite some time and getting to see the development and reward of his work right in front of him was slightly addictive he would admit. 

“I know how to take care of myself.” Rodimus snapped back, spoiler flicking and Megatron caught the slight wince of pain that crossed his features. 

“...could have fooled me.” He muttered and the moment the words were out of his mouth he realized he had made an error in judgments as Rodimus’ optics widened and then narrowed as his denta bared and his fists clenched at his side. 

“Rodimus…” Megatron started but the speedster cut him off with a feral rev of his engine and he could see the rage and barely restrained violence simmering just below the surface held back only by the fact that Rodimus wasn’t sure he could win in a fight against Megatron. 

For a split second Megatron thought Rodimus might actually attack him but with a dismissive snort he just spun on his heel and stormed away back to the berthroom and Megatron let out a vent he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He was going to have to be more careful of his words in the future, it was easy to forget after so long of being at the top of the food chain that Rodimus had been right up there with him as well at one point.


	5. A Matter of Subject

Time slipped away from days to weeks marked only by the luster and grace that was returning to Rodimus' frame as he healed. Finally becoming whole and seamless once again. For the most part Megatron left him alone only bothering the fidgety speedster to usher him out of the berthroom to at least spend some time in semi close proximity even if that meant Rodimus curled up on the living room windowsill and sulked as he watched the day pass. It still got him used to Megatron's presence and that was what mattered.

Ever so slowly Rodimus stopped flinching at shadows and noises and Megatron caught him watching him work on more than one occasion. Those clever optics tracking his movements from his perch on the windowsill cuddled up in a thick cover. Megatron had found that Rodimus liked to be wrapped up, it made him much easier to deal with. 

"I saw you got a fancy letter." Rodimus spoke up from his typical spot though he was sitting cross legged this time, facing Megatron's desk curiously.

A little surprised that he was being addressed Megatron turned to look at him and raised a brow. Rodimus rarely spoke to him if he could avoid it and when he did it was usually to curse at him.

"Oh…" Megatron looked over at the sculpted plate inscribed with glyphs of invitation to one of Starscream's parties. This one celebrating the fall equinox. "Yes, that, it's just an invitation to a party. No need to bother yourself."

Rodimus returned the half brow look and snorted shaking his helm. "Are you going?" He asked moving to dangle one pede over the edge of the sill.

"Hadn't decided yet, probably not. If I go alone they will wonder where you are and I don't really feel like explaining myself." Megatron shrugged turning back to the report he was reading. 

He heard Rodimus' pedes hit the floor as he slid from his perch and slowly slunk over to Megatron's desk with a bit of a frown, peeking over at the rose gold invite.

"You all bring your…'pets' with you to these things?" He asked cautiously and Megatron looked over at him from the corner of his optics. 

"Yes, generally. Mechs throw these parties to show of what they have and that includes their spoils of war." Megatron answered watching the contempt that flickered over Rodimus' face for a moment as he turned to him. "Why?" 

Rodimus looked back at him from the invitation and pulled the blanket a little closer around himself. Shifting on his pedes a bit as he huffed a vent.

"I want to go." He finally spat out.

"Really. You want to go to a party that pretty much is just a snob fest of mechs that beat your faction." Megatron asked and Rodimus huffed.

"I want to see my friends! I want to know they're okay." Rodimus shouted at him but his bravado faltered at the end. "I just want to see them."

Megatron looked at him for a long moment feeling the desperation wavering in his field and he sighed.

"Rodimus. You aren't ready to go out in public. I can't have you causing a scene and embarrassing me." He said calmly against Rodimus' pained whine.

"I'll behave. I promise. Please. Megatron. I don't… everything I have is gone. Please let me see them." Rodimus begged even though Megatron could see he would rather purge his tanks than do so but his need was just that high. 

Megatron held out his servo to him palm up and Rodimus stared at him confused.

"You'll have to do as I say, no fuss, no smart mouth. You will be good and wear the collar and all that." Megatron told him.

Rodimus shuddered a vent stalling for a drawn out moment before his servo slipped from under the blanket and he gingerly placed it in Megatron's palm.

"Deal." He said coldly and despite the warmth of the smaller servo in his palm Megatron felt the ice in his field as he closed his digits around it and pulled him closer. 

Rodimus stepping up to him as Megatron let him go and reached into the desk drawer and pulling out a slim box. Rodimus watching him carefully as he opened it up and retrieved a dark grey collar with Rodimus name embroidered into it in silver thread.

Without saying anything Megatron held it up showing it to Rodimus and just waiting. The confusion on Rodimus' face settling into resentful understanding and he kneeled down at Megatron's pedes, helm bowed letting Megatron fasten the soft collar around his throat.

"I hate this." Rodimus whispered while Megatron checked the tightness of the collar and deemed it acceptable. 

"I know you do." He hummed tipping Rodimus' chin up with a digit to look him in the optics. "But it's the best option you have right now."

Gently Megatron cupped his cheek and he didn't miss the way Rodimus didn't quite nuzzle into his palm but he did sink into the touch just a little and Megatron felt his spark twinge for the mech. How much Rodimus must ache for everything he'd lost and how the darkness must be crawling up inside of him with loneliness.

"Come on, up you get." Megatron patted his shoulder letting Rodimus pull himself up with the servo he was offered. "If we're going to the party we better get cleaned up."

Rodimus looked at him and at the servo he was still holding before Megatron got up and lead him to the washroom. Letting him go once the door was closed and he moved to turn on the faucet for the large tub tucked away in the corner. 

Megatron just let Rodimus wait, watching him from the corner of his optics to see what he would do but the bot just stood where he was politely and Megatron let himself smile a little.

"Alright, get into the tub." Megatron told him beckoning him over and letting him use his arm as support to step down into the tub.

Following him down into the warm bath watching Rodimus turn to look at him with slight concern.

"I can wash myself?" Rodimus wavered, audial fins flicking a bit.

"I know you can but I want to help and I want to make sure you look good for the event." Megatron hummed as he grabbed a scrubber and pulled Rodimus over and turned him around to start lathering up his shoulders. 

The tension in Rodimus' frame melting away under the wash of warm solvent and pressure of Megatron's servos with the soothing slide of the scrub sponge against his plating. Relaxing under Megatron's servos and letting the large mech move him as he needed as his optics half closed. It felt weird to relax with Megatron so close to him but he knew by this point that Megatron wasn't out to hurt him and even if he would still rather be anywhere but here at least this wasn't too bad.

Megatron switched out the scrubber for a softer sponge and continued over his frame until they reached his spoiler and Rodimus tensed up with a sharp vent.

"You alright? Did I hurt you?" Megatron asked and Rodimus shook his helm.

"No...just mmm...it's sensitive there." He almost whispered and Megatron hummed moving with more decisive movements to try to make it a little easier on him.

"I'll be quick." Megatron promised moving on to a new area as soon as he could and Rodimus relaxed again.

Quiet settled over them as Megatron took his time appreciating the mech under his servos that was being so patient letting him manhandle him around and touch him wherever he needed to and it occurred to him that there was a long measure of trust that Rodimus was extending to him that he really didn't deserve considering their history.

"Rodimus." Megatron started and Rodimus made a little noise of confirmation. "What could I get you to make you more comfortable?" 

Rodimus hummed softly as Megatron scooped solvent in his servos and spilled it over his helm and shoulders to clean up his helm with a soft cloth.

"Uhm...it would be nice to have something to do...maybe some puzzles or games." He suggested.

"Alright…" Megatron smiled as he finished rinsing him off pleased that Rodimus was willing to answer him, "There we go. Go dry off while I wash up."

Rodimus turned to look at him, spoiler flexing against his shoulders.

"You...you don't want help?" He asked hesitantly and Megatron smiled with a shake of his helm.

"Not today, just take care of yourself." He told him.

Rodimus still paused for a moment before he nodded and stepped up out of the bath to go and dry off while Megatron started to scrub himself down. 

"When you're dry there's a polishing kit on the shelf in the berthroom you can go do that." Megatron hummed seeing Rodimus nod.

It didn't take long before Rodimus had dried off and had padded off into the berthroom leaving Megatron alone in the washroom in relative privacy and he sighed. All of the thoughts and tension he had been holding back in order to keep Rodimus calm sprung forth and with a quick glance to the closed door Megatron sunk down into the bath up to his shoulders and leaned his helm against the edge if it with another heavy sigh. Heat creeping along his seams and pooling in his interface array as he ground his palm over his spike panel before letting it retract.

His spike half pressurized against his servo as he wrapped his digits around it and gave it a slow tug. Images of red plating and bright blue optics flitting through his mind and he closed his optics to see them better. He rationed to himself that the attraction was purely physical. That no one in their right mind would be able to resist Rodimus' gorgeous frame, a frame he had just had his servos all over and had wanted so badly to be able to pull him up against his chest and into his lap and slide his spike into that silky valve to fill him completely.

He tightened his grip around his spike further as it fully pressurized hot and throbbing in his servo and he tried to imagine Rodimus in its place as he thrust into his fist. Imagining he could hear the breathy gasps and soft purr of Rodimus engine as he took him slowly and so thoroughly that he would never want another mech again.

Pulling his bottom lip between his denta he stifled a groan. It had been so long since he had even bothered to think of interfacing with another mech instead busying himself with paper work and writing to keep his mind busy. The idea of having Rodimus' warm frame curled up against him in his berth, tucked right up against his tummy while Megatron slowly fragged him straight into bliss was a fantasy he didn't want to let go. 

He didn't think it would ever happen, Rodimus was so full of hate and spite that he could never lay comfortably beside him let alone be willing and wanting to interface with him.

Banishing the thought from his mind for the moment he conjured up instead the image of Rodimus laying out on his back, thighs spread in invitation and that trouble making smirk on his lips as he spread the soft lips of his valve with golden fingers letting Megatron watch as lubricant trickled from his twitching entrance and dribbled down his aft. The soft purr of his voice as he told Megatron to take him and how hot and tight his valve would be when Megatron finally slid his spike into it making Rodimus twist and arch off the berth with a moan.

Megatron sucked in a vent, digits gripping his thigh as he stroked himself. His vents starting to blast heat as overload built hot and fierce inside of him.

"Megatron?!" Rodimus called from the berthroom and the sound of his name on the lips of his fantasy stabbed through him so sharp it was almost painful.

Overload store through him and he clawed at his thigh as transfluid spilled over his digits dirtying the bathwater in messy silver stripes as he clenched his denta to keep the noises he wanted to make trapped inside. Release leaving him wrung out and panting as he loosened his grip and let his spike return to its sheath while he closed himself up. 

Having to clear his throat to try and get his voice back right as Rodimus poked his helm in the door, mouth open to ask a question but he froze and tipped his helm to the side.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at Megatron's flushed face and flared plating. The sound of his fans audible from the door way.

"I'm fine...what do you need?" Megatron quickly said standing up and opening the drain trying to get himself back in order.

"Uh...the cloths?" Rodimus stammered heat starting to fill his own cheeks as he realized what he'd walked into.


	6. Chaos Contained

"Try the dryer." Megatron told him busying himself with toweling down while Rodimus ducked back out of the washroom to the berthroom with a squeaked out 'thanks'.

Once on the other side of the door Rodimus heaved a vent, confusion whirling through his system that Megatron would rather self-service in privacy than force him into interface. It was an odd sort of gratefulness that flowed through him next and he cycled a long vent to calm down. Moving to search for the polishing cloths in the dryer as instructed and retrieving the load of dryer linens before returning to the berthroom.

He felt as though he should be thanking Megatron but he quickly shook his helm as he folded the linens on the berth. Engine ticking angrily as he did. He shouldn't have to thank someone for not hurting him that was stupid. It was beyond stupid that he would even think that. Great now he was angry at himself. 

Huffing he grabbed one of the cloths and went to stand in front of the tri mirrors to start polishing his plating knowing if he didn't do it himself that Megatron would want to help him and he wasn't sure if he could handle Megatron touching him when he didn't want to rip his throat out and he glared at his reflection. All sleek angles and bright red and gold paint reflecting the light. Baring his denta at it as though he could stop the judgment he saw reflected in his own optics by intimidation alone.

Megatron appeared a little while later but he left Rodimus to his own devices feeling it best to put some space between them for the time being so Rodimus could hopefully calm down and center himself before their big night.

\--

Megatron had called them a transport and while Rodimus had been well behaved while he had clipped the leash to his collar and lead him down through the building and into the transport vehicle he was still worried about the bot acting up or trying to escape even though Rodimus was currently sitting neatly beside him. Servos tucked in his lap and looking avidly out the window at the scenery passing by.

"Rodimus." Megatron called to get his attention but his audials didnt even twitch too transfixed by the neon lights outside and Megatron sighed reaching out and turning him towards him by the chin.

"Hm?" Rodimus blinked optics cycling to focus on him.

"You need to behave at this party." He said seriously pinning him with his best no nonsense look. 

"I know, you already told me." Rodimus rolled his optics trying to look back out the window but Megatron stopped him, holding on to his chin a little tighter.

"I'm not joking. You don't speak unless spoken to, no sass, no cursing. Just… behave. Sit nicely and don't antagonize anyone." Megatron told him giving his helm a gently shake before he let him go.

"Primus. Yes I understand." Rodimus huffed jerking his helm away. Armor flaring aggressively but he tucked it back down as the estate Starscream lived in rolled into view and he was pressed back against the window.

Megatron sighed not doubting for a moment that if the window was down Rodimus would be halfway through it with curiosity. 

As they pulled up to the entrance Megatron got himself a better grip on Rodimus' leash and lead him out of the transport into the cool night air. Keeping the speedster at his side as they climbed the stairs and entered into the large estate that was already lively with the chatter of mechs and the sound of music.

Rodimus' optics darted around the brightly lit lobby taking in the glittering chandeliers and gold accented furnishings.

"This place is wack…" Rodimus muttered and Megatron gave him a look to be quiet as they entered into the expansive entertaining room. 

Furnished with plush couches and chairs and equipped with a bar at the back. Starscream had really gone all out with his decorating but before Rodimus could look around further he was interrupted by Megatron's servo on his shoulder.

"Megatron! Oh you came. Finally!" Starscream chirped from where he was lazily reclining in one of the plush chairs, Bluestreak sitting at his pedes with his helm rested against his thigh. Delicate gold chains decorating his frame dangling from the glittering collar he wore.

"Yes, figured this one was private enough for my liking." Megatron rumbled placing a servo on Rodimus' back and guiding the frozen bot forward. 

Bluestreak hadn't seen him yet, optics closed as he rested against his master but Rodimus' own were wide open seeing his fellow bot and he bit back the whine that built in his chest.

"And you brought your little pet with you, how sweet to see him finally behaving." Starscream grinned while Megatron sat down on one of the couches letting Starscream continue on to the rest of the group gathered around about how he had brought Rodimus to Megatron as a last resort and what a wonderful mech he was for being so thoughtful.

Rodimus' optics were still glued on Bluestreak and Megatron reached up to place a servo on his shoulder and guide him down to the floor between his pedes. Keeping him semi caged between his knees and cutting off his line of sight to Bluestreak. 

Rodimus tried to peek around his knee only to be pulled back by a firm servo to sit on his aft and Rodimus looked up at him ready to bite out a scathing remark but the look on Megatron's face reminded him of his place in this whole event and he sighed heavily. Sulking back to lean against the couch and Megatron pat his shoulder and gently stroked his audial fin before returning to the conversation. 

From his vantage point between Megatron's knees Rodimus peered out at a few of the other guests. He recognized a few but not well enough to know their names and it gave him some measure of satisfaction to know that as many losses as his own faction had taken that they hadn't left the cons unmarked. 

It appeared though that Bluestreak and him were the only pets currently in this little circle though a few mechs held empty leashes and he wondered where they were. Sitting up a little bit so he could have a better look forward he saw the edge of a railing and when he stretched up he could see there was another floor a half level down. Curiosity about what was down there burned through him and as much as he knew be needed to sit he was bored. He couldn't even see Blue from where he was.

The sound of the door chiming brought him out of his thoughts and he looked towards the entrance of the room and his optics narrowed as a familiar ugly mug came into view and a low growl vibrated through him.

"Mmm better watch your pet, Megatron, if I remember correctly Turmoil was the one to have him before you." Starscream hummed, "they didn't get along as well as you two do."

Megatron frowned tightening his grip on the leash as Rodimus stared down Turmoil before heard his vents stutter and the little mech gasp as a much more familiar and significantly less ugly mug came into view. 

"Drift!" Rodimus shouted forgetting completely the collar and leash as he lunged forward. Not getting very far as he hit the end of the leash with a jolt and he yelped as he fell back pedes skittering out in front of him.

"Rodimus. Sit." Megatron commanded reining the fighting mech back in to grab his shoulder. Hearing the violent whine of his systems as distress raced through him. "Sit." 

Rodimus looked at him briefly before his optics were back on Drift who was staring back with wide opticked shock. A muffled little whine coming from behind the muzzle that hid the lower part of his face.

Megatron's servo on his shoulder started to squeeze and Rodimus whimpered but sank down to his knees as Turmoil approached them bringing the much more restrained Drift along with him. His servos wrapped in mitts and secured in cuffs held up against his chest by chains attached to his collar. Clearly not trusted to be good but then again Turmoil did like to make a show of humiliation and this method did it well.

“Good evening everyone.” Turmoil spoke up joining the group with a heavy seat next to Megatron and Drift tugged back on the restraints as far away from Turmoil as the leash would let him get, “Come here Drift, show these fine mechs just how beautiful you are.” 

Rodimus couldn’t see Turmoil’s expression behind the visor and mask but he could hear the smugness in his voice when he told Drift to come and Drift didn’t respond more than a growl before he stiffened up. Affected in some way by Turmoil and his plating fluffed up, looking over at the big mech with his optics about as wide as they could get and a whine breaking from his vocalizer before he relaxed with a sag and quickly sat himself down at Turmoil’s pedes with his plating still trembling. 

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a new friend.” Starscream hummed leaning forward with interest as he looked between Rodimus and Drift seeing the way Rodimus was trying to peer around Megatron’s knee to see his friend. 

Turmoil chuffed a laugh and tugged Drift closer against him even though the red and white mech bristled angrily at the forced contact. 

“Yes, we found this one still alive way out in the wastes. He must have been out there for almost a week he was so close to death.” Turmoil cooed, roughly petting Drift’s helm. “Picked up the pieces of him and got him all put back together again and nursed him back to health. We really got some quality bonding time together. Had him eating out of my palm.”

Rodimus held back the angry rev of his engine as he heard Turmoil continue to gloat about how he had subjected Drift to all sorts of humiliating exercises on his road to recover but he still wasn’t out of the biting and scratching phase. All the while Drift sank further down as if he could sink into the floor he would. 

“Bluestreak, take Rodimus and Drift down with the other pets, if their Master’s don’t mind.” Starscream smiled and Bluestreak stood up to his pedes looking over at the two and waiting for them to be released. 

“Go on with him, but behave yourself.” Megatron warned letting Rodimus go to join Bluestreak but he hung back, looking over at Drift worriedly and back up at Megatron before sinking back down against the couch and leaning heavily against the inside of his thigh.

"Seems like someone's got a little stage fright." Turmoil purred continuing to pet Drift's Drift's helm. "What in Primus name did you ever do to him to get him to behave so well?"

Rodimus heard the note of jealousy in Turmoil's voice over the matter. He had never been able to get Rodimus to behave, not for all the beatings and abuse hs had dished out. If anything it had only proven to make Rodimus more difficult to deal with.

"Patience and reward." Megatron hummed, Bluestreak looking between Drift and Rodimus before Megatron dismissed him with a wave of his servo to go sit back at Starscream's pedes. "Perhaps not tonight it seems."

Starscream shrugged as he took a sip of his fine energon and picked up a gelled treat off a plate. Popping one in his mouth before snagging another and offering it down to Bluestreak who took it delicately between his denta and nuzzled Starscream's servo in thanks.

"Patience never was my strong suite." Turmoil continued shaking his helm as he pulled Drift up into his lap, spreading the defiant mechs thighs over his legs and Rodimus saw the flicker of panic in Drift's optics before he just sagged. Optics paling to that thousand mile stare as he checked out while Turmoil's servos slid down over his waist to tease at the point where his inner thighs met his pelvis. 

"Oh yes, we're more than aware. It's a shame you couldn't keep a handle like this on him when he was Deadlock." Starscream purred and Rodimus' felt the hot slice of anger stab through him at that.

"Trust me, I tried, but being an Autobot made him soft." Turmoil hummed as his thick digits rubbed over his interface array and Drift shuddered.

Panic starting to run through Rodimus' lines for friend and the direction this was going and he looked up at Megatron desperately. He didn't want to see this happen to Drift and he scrambled to think of something he could do within his current power to divert the attention from Drift to himself. Play off Turmoil's jealousy and protect Drift as best he could.

"You see I discovered that pain doesn't work with this one, too used to it. But…" Turmoil tapped against his valve panel. "A little vibe against his node and valve and then control in my servo and he's just as pliant as can be." 

Drift abruptly jerked in his lap with a little muffled cry and Rodimus could hear the soft hum of the vibrator hidden behind his panels making Drift squirm while Turmoil held him steady and Rodimus felt like he was about to purge as it shut off and Drift slumped back against Turmoil with his vents running hot. By the look of Drift's face turning paler by the moment despite the energon burning across his cheeks he wasn't far off being sick either.

Rodimus cycled a vent and shut his optics counting back from ten in his helm as he tucked his dignity under his resolve and opened them again. Forcing a purr to kick up in his chest and he nuzzled against Megatron's thigh like a good little mechanimal.

"Rodimus?" Megatron raised a brow as he hooked a digit in his collar and pulled him to his pedes. 

Letting Rodimus drape himself over his chest and nuzzle against his audial. Purring loud enough to cover the way he whispered against his helm.

"Look at Drift...he's suffering. Tell Turmoil he looks sick and he can borrow me for the evening. Please." Rodimus told him, gently nibbling at the edge of his helm, "A trade...take care of Drift and you can name your price."

Megatron was silent for a moment as he ran his servos over Rodimus' warm vibrating frame and he looked over at Turmoil who was continuing to tease Drift much to the other mechs amusement. Rodimus was right though Drift looked to be in a bad way and he sighed squeezing Rodimus' hips.

"Turmoil, Drift is looking a little worse for wear." He said casually, "If you need to play with someone I know you can Rodimus are already acquainted."

Turmoil paused his harassing to look over at Megatron and the way Rodimus was pressed up against him. Blue optics half closed as he stared at Turmoil intensely, glossa darting out over his lips.

"How kind of you, Megatron." Turmoil hummed, gathering Drift up in his arms and setting him back on the ground, holding a servo out for Rodimus, "I would like to spend some time with this one."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Drift doesn't get up to any trouble." Megatron smiled politely as he let Rodimus go to saunter over and take Turmoil's servo while Drift slid into Rodimus' spot between Megatron's knees. Safe and sound in a sense.

Turmoil pulled Rodimis close up against him, a rough rumble vibrating though his chassis when Rodimus obediently climbed up into his lap and settled down there.

"I suppose there is a way to break any mech." Turmoil laughed, brushing his thumb over Rodimus' bottom lip.

Rodimus was careful to keep his vents even, the purr going, his field pleasant and calm even though he wanted to sink his denta right into Turmoil's throat. Instead he gave the thumb against his lips a teasing little lick and nuzzled into his palm. 

"Heh, you've turned him into quite the little kitten, Megatron. I'm impressed." Turmoil mused as his servos traveled over Rodimus' frame while he leaned back against the couch and settled Rodimus further into his lap. 

Spreading his thighs around his hips and Rodimus could feel the potent heat of his interface array when theirs were pressed together and he swallowed thickly feeling the shame and humiliation creeping up his spine and pooling energon in his cheeks.

"Of course, leave it to Turmoil to be the first one to want to get his spike wet." Starscream laughed, petting Bluestreaks helm. 

"Well it wouldn't be a party without some entertainment now would it." Turmoil snorted servos resting against Rodimus' aft as his spike panel slid aside allowing the ample spike to fully pressurize as it slid between Rodimus' thighs leaving a sticky trail of prefluid against his panel.

Rodimus whimpered as he leaned against Turmoil, face tucked against his shoulder as Turmoil rutted against his closed panel.

"Open up for me, Rodimus, show these good mechs that pretty little valve of yours." Turmoil purred against his audial and Rodimus whined softly as he forced his valve cover back and rocked his hips down against his spike.

Turmoil wasted no time pressing the thick head of his spike against Rodimus' unprepared valve. Holding him steady by the hips as he pulled Rodimus down onto it and the smaller mech gasped at the stretch and burn as he was penetrated.

He'd had the luxury of forgetting just how painful it was to have the tight ring of calipers forcefully pushed open and the hot burn of the dry thrusting of Turmoil's ridged spike against the lining of his unimpressed valve scraping against sensitive nodes. Venting heavily he gripped Turmoil's chest as he bottomed out and held him there letting the fiery pain spread and amplify through his array without relief and Rodimus could feel the tears gathering in the corners of his optics.

Turmoil was talking, bragging his capture and telling the others every detail of Rodimus' valve and how it felt. Drawing a sharp little cry as he pulled Rodimus up and plunged his spike back into him. Guiding him along every movement until the pain dulled to the back of his mind and he started to move of his own accord. Forcing himself through the motions to ride his spike in the long slow roll of his hips that Turmoil wanted. Lubricant finally building and easing things along just a little. 

"Frag, Megatron, you've got yourself a real nice little toy here. Turned him into a perfect little spike sleeve." Turmoil growled, spike throbbing in his valve. "I'm going to have to work harder to get Drift up to speed."

Anger shot through Rodimus but he held his glossa and just continued to moved, venting heavily against Turmoil's throat.

"You see this, Drift?" Turmoil called and Drift's helm popped over the top of Megatron's thigh. "This is your future. The rest of your life. My spike sleeve. It must burn so bad how far you've fallen."

From the corner of his optics Rodimus saw Drift's finals sink back and he looked over at him. Their optics meeting for a moment before Turmoil jabbed his spike deep up inside of Rodimus making him yelp and his vision blanked.

The next moment Rodimus' mouth was filled with severed tubing, wires and energon and he was being thrown to the floor. His panel snapping shut as he spit he debris on the floor with a snarl. Pride and exhilaration racing through him as he saw the bloodied bite and torn wires on Turmoil's throat and the uproar around him.

Lunging forward to get back at Turmoil he snarled as he was caught around the middle by Megatron, quick to jump into action.

"Rodimus! Enough!"


	7. Finding an Angle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's support! It means a lot to me and reading your comments is wonderful.  
> I apologize for some of the janky spelling and grammar that happens sometimes. I write a lot of this one my phone while transiting so autocorrect does its thing. I try to catch it all on the proof but I miss some.  
> Thanks again!

Feral exhilaration rushed through him as he fought against Megatron, snarling like a rabid beast as he snapped his denta and dug his digits into Megatron's arm. He wanted to hurt Turmoil so badly more than he had ever wanted to hurt another mech before. He didn't want to just kill him, no, he wanted him to suffer the same way he had. He wanted to watch Turmoil choke on his own energon flooded systems until he expired and he wanted it to be by his servo. 

Vaguely he could hear the commotion around him as Bluestreak was sent to get a medical kit and call a doctor and the other mechs flocked to Turmoil's side to help stem the energon flowing from the bite in his throat while Megatron shoved Rodimus down to the floor. Forcing his shoulders down with a strong servo between his shoulder blades even though Rodimus fought him for every inch and when he was crushed into the ground he clawed at the floor trying to squirm out from under his servo. Megatron sinking down to plant his knee in his back and hold him still. 

"Stop." Megatron barked wrapping his digits around Rodimus throat and starting to squeeze until he was wheezing vents and his vision was starting to go spotty.

Not wanting to lose consciousness Rodimus stopped fighting. Optics flitting over to Drift who was tucked back against the couch watching him with wide optics and Rodimus gave him a bloodied grin. Energon foamed at the edges of his mouth and dripping down his chin to smudge against the floor.

When he looked back up Turmoil had been escorted off to get cleaned up and Rodimus smirked victoriously until his world was turned upside down as Megatron hauled him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"I knew it was a mistake to bring you here." Megatron growled and Rodimus felt a little sliver of fear creep through him.

From his vantage point slung over Megatron's shoulder he could see down into the lower level where there were a few of his fellow autobots pooled together looking up with wide confused optics at all the commotion. He could see Riptide and Swerve for certain and behind them Tailgate and Rewind. Someone was curled up among the blankets but he couldn't make out who before he was stolen away.

"Hey! Hey wait!" Rodimus yelped struggling in his grasp.

"Settle down. Don't make me punish you in front of everyone." Megatron growled squeezing him tighter.

"What are you going to do? Spank me? Go for it." Rodimus hissed trying to twist in his grip.

Megatron growled back before Rodimus' world spun again and he found himself being roughly swung down and slammed against the floor back first. Hitting hard enough to only eek a strangled squeak out of him as all the air rushed out of his vents. His helm smacking against the ground with a bounce and his vision flickered. Trying to get up but a firm pede on his chest held him in place.

"Do not mock me." Megatron snarled pressing down on him and his servos scrambled over his pede as he tried to gasp for vents. 

The pressure over his spark chamber starting to become critical and he looked up at Megatron seeing nothing but cold resolve in his optics and the realization that Megatron would be willing to shove his heel right through his spark hit home and he froze. Letting go of his pede and folding his audials back.

"Okay…" Rodimus wheezed, "Okay…"

He expected Megatron to let up immediately but for a few long moments he didn't move and Rodimus' field lashed panic over anyone close enough to feel it. Finally Megatron stepped back but Rodimus stayed where he was just looking up at him as he panted his vents back with relief. Staying frozen as Megatron crouched down and grabbed him by the jaw, hauling him up so they were nose to nose.

"Do not forget your place again. I won't be as lenient next time." Megatron growled and Rodimus swallowed nodding as best he could as he was shoved back to the ground.

Megatron left him there as he went to apologize to Starscream for the disturbance not that their host seemed particularly bothered, more entertained than anything.

Still panting for breath Rodimus rolled over and pulled himself to his knees. Sitting on his pedes as he took stock of himself. His helm ached and his chest hurt but it wasn't serious damage. The still lingering burn in his valve felt worse than anything and he dug his digits into the tops of his thighs as he cycled his vents keeping his helm bowed.

Another field brushed up against his plating and he hazard a look to find Drift had snuck up next to him and he gave the muzzled bot a weak smile.

"Hey…" he whispered and Drift pressed their helms together.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Rodimus…" Drift whispered back, reflecting his pain in those indigo optics.

"Not your fault.” Rodimus sighed just taking comfort in having a dear friend he thought lost near him again. 

Neither of them spoke more opting to just snuggle a little closer together and let their fields mesh and mingle instead oblivious to their onlookers.

“Aren’t those two cute.” Starscream hummed running his digits along Bluestreak’s helm. 

Megatron grunted as he looked at the two speedsters leaning against each other like their lives depended on it.

“I’ll get him for you if you want.” Starscream purred reaching out and taking Megatron’s servo and drawing his attention back as he interlaced their digits and Megatron sighed. 

“Why would I reward Rodimus after acting so poorly?” He grumbled and Starscream laughed. 

“What better way than to keep a self sacrificing bot in line than to dangle the well being of the one he holds dearest over his helm?” Starscream mused smiling up at him.

Megatron paused looking back over at the two thoughtfully and tipping his helm to the side. 

“I suppose you’re right...I’ll think about it.” He decided giving Starscream’s servo a gentle squeeze as he pulled away, “Now once again I apologise for all of this, my hell beast and I will be going now.”

Rodimus heard Megatron’s steps and he looked up at him with concern, automatically putting himself between Drift and Megatron as the larger mech stopped with his servos on his hips.

“Get up, we’re leaving now.” He ordered reaching out and grabbing Rodimus’ leash and hauling him up. 

Rodimus’ pedes scrabbling for purchase as he was pulled away from Drift faster than he could get his pedes under himself. Unable to even get a goodbye to Drift before he was dragged out of the room and out the front door to the waiting transport as he was all but thrown through the door.

The ride back to Megatron’s was spent in icy silence with Rodimus pressed as far on the other side of the seat as he could get away from Megatron while Megatron pretended he didn’t exist until he had to drag him back up to the apartment ignoring the looks he got from the staff at the sight of him dragging a slave in by the throat with a bloodied mouth. 

As soon as they were back in his apartment with the berthroom door locked behind them Megatron let Rodimus go and watched the smaller bot pull back in fear and look at him with saucer wide optics.

“What is your problem?” Megatron growled stepping towards Rodimus and forcing him back with presence alone until Rodimus ran into the berth with a squeak of surprise. 

“Why are you trying to get yourself killed, hm? Is that what turns you on? The thrill of it? Is that why you refuse to be tamed?” He asked pressing forward until Rodimus couldn’t lean back any further and he toppled back on the berth, trying to scoot away before Megatron pounced on him. Pinning him to the berth by the wrists.

“No! You think I’ve lived this long by wanting to die?” Rodimus snapped back, fear underlying his tone, “I fight because it’s the right thing to do! To stand up to fraggers like you that think mechs can be ‘tamed’ that we aren’t all equals. What happened to you, Megatron? You were a good mech once, one that stood for something he believed in. How can you believe in this?”

Rodimus was trembling under him, optics starting to brim with tears as he was smothered by Megatron in every way. His hot vents gusting over him and his field pressing down against him pining Rodimus just as effectively as his servos pinned beside his helm and the frame over him. Closing his optics he turned his helm to the side bracing himself for whatever was going to happen. 

“If you’re going to frag me just get it over with and for the love of Primus use lube.” He hissed through his denta waiting for the inevitable command to open his panel and the pain that would follow.

“You want so badly to feel vindicated don’t you?” Megatron growled, shoving him up the berth and pining his wrists above his helm with one servo while the other reached into his subspace and Rodimus whimpered. 

Vents coming in shaky little gasps as he kept his optics closed and tried to hide his face in the blankets bunched around his shoulders.

“Open up.” Megatron snapped and Rodimus swallowed thickly as he retracted his panel.

Waiting for the sharp tearing pain to bite through him Rodimus whimpered when he felt the first nudge against his valve only for it to be followed by the thick smoothing of medical nanite salve being spread over his stinging valve lips chasing the hurt to a dull annoyance and Rodimus blinked, looking down at Megatron in confusion as the mech carefully pressed two coated digits into his sore valve to apply the salve there leaving Rodimus a hell of a lot more comfortable than he had been.

“You’re an idiot, Rodimus.” Megatron grumbled, “You let your temper control you.”

Rodimus looked away not wanting to see whatever expression was on Megatron’s face as he continued to move his digits inside of him, thumb pressing up against his outer node. 

“Did it occur to you that I may have grown fond of you over these last few months?” He asked Rodimus. 

“Why are you keeping me here then? Let me go.” Rodimus whispered, pulling in a slow vent as Megatron’s thumb circled over his outer node in patient even motions activating sensations Rodimus hadn’t felt in quite a while. 

“Because I’ve wanted you for a long time and you’re a challenge, Rodimus, if you could just accept that this is your world now you could live so well.” Megatron hummed watching the colour build in Rodimus’ cheeks. 

“And know all my friends are dead or suffering, I think I would rather die.” He growled even as heat started to gather in the cradle of his hips and lubrication mingled with the salve around Megatron’s digits. 

“There is nothing you can do to change that, so why kill yourself over it?” Megatron hummed and Rodimus huffed burying his face back into the blankets instead of answering back, “Clearly all you want is attention, look at you right now you should be petrified but I can feel you leaking around my digits, running hot from all of this.”

Rodimus whined shaking his helm as Megatron pressed more firmly against his node but continued the same languid pace of his digits.

“You like it, don’t you. In some strange little way this is what you’ve always wanted. A helpless situation to be the victim in because that’s the role you want to play. The constant damsel in distress. Otherwise you wouldn’t be so determined to live.” Megatron mused. 

Rodimus’ optics snapped open and he looked up at him in confused shock and something close to betrayal at the accusation. A low hum radiating from Megatron as he ground his digits deep and Rodimus’ optics rolled back with a breathy gasp and he repeated the motion until the little bot was squirming underneath him. 

“It would be a shame to lose you, you’re so pretty after all and despite your difficult personality I find you very interesting to be around.” Megatron purred against his audial with a little chuckle as he felt his valve clench around his digits in a flutter heralding an oncoming overload. “It’s okay, Rodimus, you can enjoy this, I promise I won’t tell anyone. You can be your defiant little self to everyone else but I know you want to be mine.”

Megatron pumped his digits in and out of him as he rubbed over his outer node making Rodimus’ hips twitch and his armor flex as he grit his teeth against the charge swirling through him and building in his belly with every pass of Megatron’s thumb over his node shooting bolts of pleasure through his frame.

“Come on, Rodimus, let it go. Overload, I know you want to.” Megatron rumbled, leaning in to whisper right against his audial, “Overload for me and I’ll get you Drift.”

Rodimus’ vents stuttered and his mind went in a tailspin at the idea that he could have Drift with him. That they would be together again and they could protect each other in this awful world. There was no contest, Rodimus would go to the ends of the universe for his friend. Blinking up at Megatron he swallowed, tasting the remnants of Turmoil’s energon still stuck in his denta and he closed his optics focusing on the feelings instead of the situation. 

Instead he pulled up a long ago memory of him and Drift, pretending it was a lazy off day spent cuddled up in one of their berths, chatting about everything and nothing until there was nothing left between them and Drift had wormed between his thighs while Rodimus had opened up for his spike to slide into his lubricant slick valve and they spoke in a gentle give and take until Rodimus’ charge was building in a slow crest and he spilled over the edge into overload. 

Rodimus gasped helm tipping back and his mouth half open as his back arched. Valve clamping down around Megatron’s digits in a pulsing desperate grasp as he worked him through the waves of pleasure washing through him until Rodimus sagged and he drew his digits back. Letting Rodimus go to grab a rag and wipe his digits.

Venting in heavy cycles Rodimus closed up his panel keeping his optics closed his plating tingling in post overload glow that chased everything else away for a blessed few moments. His temporary peace was shattered though as Megatron lay down next to him and gathered the smaller bot in his arms to pull him tight against his chest. 

“Rest now.” Megatron rumbled into his audial and Rodimus shivered wanting to put space between them but knowing he couldn’t squeeze out of his grasp without causing a scene.

Sighing he tried to relax even though his mind was a whirlwind of confused thoughts and doubts and a tank deep sickness that seemed to spread through him at the way his frame was still lax with pleasure from overload. Thick guilt suffusing his frame knowing he had let Megatron draw out his own pleasure and part of him wished that Megatron had just thrown him down and beaten him instead. 

Uncertainty clawed up his throat and he squirmed a little against Megatron with nervous energy. Was he right? Did Rodimus really just crave having to be the victim all the time? He wasn’t sure and that seed of doubt festered deep in his chest as he tried to force his frame to relax like he had been told.


	8. Animals and Lovers

Sleep never came to Rodimus as he stared into the dark until morning came and he was escorted to the washroom with orders to clean himself up from the night before which he agreed to with a little nod. Not really wanting Megatron to touch him more than he already had and he released a grateful sigh when the large bot left him alone and closed the door behind him.

Cycling his vents he leaned on the counter and stared at himself in the mirror taking in his exhausted frame and the dried energon flaking from his chin and he snorted shaking his helm. Moving to the shower he turned on the spray holding his servo under the solvent as he waited for it to warm before he stepped in under the spray. Sighing as the heat released some of the tension he was holding in his frame and for a long moment he just stood there and let it wash over him.

Turning his face into the spray and letting the noise of it pattering over his frame drown everything else out for a while wishing he could wash his mind clean as easily as he could his frame.

Giving himself a shake he grabbed a sponge and started to clean the smudges and splatters of energon from his face and frame. Losing himself in the methodical motions of working the sponge over every inch if his frame more than once before returning under the spray to rinse himself off. Letting it just run over him again as he flared his plating to rinse underneath thoroughly. Sighing he shut the shower off, standing there and listening to the drops hit the floor until he shook off and stepped over the drying vent letting it rush up and whisk the dampness away from the underside of his plating so he could towel off the rest.

Taking his time with a soft cloth going over his plating and clearing away any spots left behind by the dryer. Turning around in the mirror a few times until he was satisfied and even though he was tired he was feeling a little more alive than he had been before. Sure he was a bit sore from being tossed around last night but it was nothing compared to what he'd suffered before.

Finished with his grooming he looked at the door with a groan not wanting to have to deal with Megatron and wondering if he would be harrassed today or permitted to just lay in his cage and sleep. Hitting the panel to open the door he frowned when it flashed red and beeped angrily at him.

Confusion settling into him as he hit it again only for the same thing to happen. Blinking he knocked on the door.

"Uh...Megatron?" He called out tipping his helm to the side hearing commotion coming from the other side of the door.

"Stay." Came Megatron's voice through the door and Rodimus huffed.

Locked in the washroom like a common mechanimal. Rodimus snorted crossing his arms and glaring at the door as if it would open by the sheer willpower of his thoughts. Sure he hadn't wanted to go out there with Megatron but he  _ also _ didn't want to be locked in here. Shaking his helm he turned back to the washroom and sulked to the bathtub. Fine if he wasn't going to get to sleep in his cage then he would make don with what he had.

Gathering an arm load of towels he dumped them on the ledge near the tub up against large window that overlooked the city. Mussing with them until he was content with his makeshift bed and he lay down and curled up. Watching the day getting on far below him before he shut his optics and blocked it out. It wasn't this world out there anymore and he didn't want to have any sort of place in it.

Rodimus wasn't exactly sure when he dozed off but he woke up to the door being opened and heavy steps followed by lighter taps and he groaned sleepily propping himself up on an arm and looking over. His vents stalling as he saw Drift's red and white plating, he looked like he'd had a rough night but that didn't stop his finials from perking up and his optics brightening.

"Drift!" Rodimus gasped, scrambling to get off the ledge and slipping in his haste to tumble into the tub with a clatter. 

Jumping back up and over the edge in a rush as he darted up to the other mech pausing a few steps away and looking up at Megatron who still had a hold on his leash. Rodimus gave himself a shake and straightened up looking at Megatron expectantly to he told what was going on.

"I want you to help Drift clean up, I have a call to attend to." Megatron told him handing over the leash and Rodimus took it carefully in his golden servos.

"I'll leave the door unlocked and you can come out when you're done. I want both of you to fuel up and then stay in the living room. Put on a movie or music." Megatron explained waiting for Rodimus to give a firm nod of understanding before he turned and left the two alone.

Rodimus looked at Drift almost stunned before he broke out in a huge grin as he quickly stripped Drift of the arm binders and chains. Dropping dropping leash and the collar and muzzle on the floor in a heap and Drift sighed relief at being free. Looking at Rodimus with a tired grin before Rodimus hugged him tightly. The two of them clinging to each other for a long moment. Finally breaking apart to look at the other with a smile.

"I can't believe it. You're here. You're really here." Rodimus whispered cupping Drift's cheeks between his servos.

"Yeah, Megatron bought me off Turmoil." Drift smiled leaning his forehelm against Rodimus' and shutting his optics feeling the tickle of Rodimus' breath against his lips.

"I thought I would never see you again after we got separated." Drift continued pressing a light kiss to Rodimus' nose. Purring happily when Rodimus moved and slid their lips together to kiss him tentatively and then with all the longing and loss that had been burning inside of him.

"I missed you so much." Rodimus muttered against his lips running his servos up over his finals.

"Me too…" Drift cooed kissing him again.

"We need to get you cleaned up…" Rodimus sighed pulling back a little and taking his servos to lead him back to the shower.

Drift just smiled and let himself be lead into the shower standing back a little as the spray was turned on and Rodimus grabbed a sponge.

"Hope you're ready to sparkle." He teased, pulling Drift in and attacking his plating determined to scrub any trace of Turmoil's touch off of him.

Drift patiently let Rodimus work around him moving as needed. Lifting his arms and flaring his plating to let Rodimus spray under it and clear out any hidden dust and dirt. Finally finishing with a thorough spray down.

"There...I think that's got you pretty clean." Rodimus hummed but Drift felt the hot rush of his vents over his servos when he reached out and pulled him closer.

"Yeah? You sure?" Drift cooed brushing their noses together making Rodimus laugh as his cheeks coloured with blush.

"Are you trying to start something?" Rodimus asked softly, looping his arms over his shoulders so he could press up against him feeling the low vibration of Drift's engine purring beneath his chassis.

"Maybe, what can I say a month ago I was in the wastes trying to claw my way through the desert with almost every part of me broken and on death's door." Drift hummed kissing him sweetly, "And now...despite everything I have you in my arms again."

Rodimus felt his knees go weak at Drift's words always a sucker for being sweet talk and he kissed him back with a soft whine caught in his throat.

"Drift…" He mumbled into the kiss as he felt Drift's servos slide up his back and over the edges of his spoiler making him gasp and quiver as he sought out all the sensitive spots he remembered from their past. 

"I know you've been absolutely through it...but I want to remind you how good it can be…" Drift purred, tweaking the edge if his spoiler drawing a little moan out of Rodimus.

"Primus, Drift… I want to, I missed you." Rodimus groaned and Drift pressed him back up against the wall and kissed him hard.

Sliding his servos down to Rodimus' aft before breaking off the kiss so he could grab Rodimus' by the thighs and lift him up until he could capture his lips again as Rodimus wrapped his legs around his waist to hold himself up. Clinging to Drift with his arms around his shoulders while he pressed kisses over his audial vents and finials. Both of them letting their covers retract and Rodimus felt Drift's spike slide through his valve lips that were already dampening with lubricant. 

"Drift...Drift...please yes, I missed you, take me back. Make me yours." Rodimus panted, arousal rushing through him as he rocked his hips against Drift. 

"I would be happy for you to be mine…" Drift whispered against his audial as the tapered head of his spike nudged at the entrance of his valve, "but you, Rodimus, you will never be owned by anyone no matter how much they may desire to possess you."

Rodimus moaned, optics half closing as Drift sunk his spike into him in one slow thrust filling him in the most delightful way.

"You are a Primus sent miracle…" Rodimus hummed pulling Drift into a passionate kiss as he started to frag him against the wall in deep even thrusts.

Content for the moment to meet his motions with a matched roll of his hips while Drift's glossa teased the seam of his lips before dipping past them to taste Rodimus' own. Taking their time exploring each other's mouths once again as pleasure crept through Rodimus' frame and his valve clenched around Drift's spike drawing a groan from him and a pickup in rhythm.

"You're amazing, so strong for making it through all of this…" Drift cooed against his lips as their vents ran hot steaming up the shower around them.

"Mm...just shut up and frag me so hard I forget everything but you." Rodimus moaned, pressing their cheeks together and feeling the chuckle travel through Drift's frame.

"As you wish." He answered ducking his face into the crook of Rodimus' throat to lick and kiss at the cords in a way that made Rodimus' valve flutter around his spike and drew the sweetest noises from his lips.

Rodimus clung to him tighter as Drift hefted him up the wall a little further so he could drive into him. Rocking his entire frame with every driving thrust deep into his valve sending licks of heat through array and making Rodimus gasp as Drift took over. Nailing him against the shower wall while the solvent streamed over them and steam clouded around them broken only by the desperate moans and noises Rodimus was making until Drift smothered them with his lips and glossa. 

Rodimus' frame tensed and his valve rippled and squeezed around his spike as overload tore through him as Drift continued to pound into him ramping his charge up immediately following the drop over overload. His spike hitting all of the ripe, primed nodes lining his valve and Rodimus dug his digits against Drift's back as he panted against his lips letting him swallow the needy noises he was making. 

His second overload turning over in his belly gathering hot and heavy as it spread through his frame tingling all the way to his toes. Drift's rhythm starting to falter and his spike throbbed within the velvet confines of Rodimus' valve as his own climax built and he chased it. Mapping the column of Rodimus' neck with his lips and denta delighting in the way he tilted his chin up to bare the same place he had torn from Turmoil the night before to Drift. 

"Drift!" Rodimus gasped, optics flaring as his overload struck him and Drift held onto his hips as he drove his spike deep into him and followed through. 

Transfluid blooming with heat within him as Drift ground into him and Rodimus buried his face against his shoulder to muffle the rich cry he couldn't hold in. 

Holding still they panted their vents in the steamy shower as they basked in the post overload glow. Rodimus loosing the vice grip he had on Drift and slumping back against the wall looking at Drift with that lopsided grin he knew so well.

"Feel good?" Drift asked kissing his cheek.

"So good." Rodimus purred untangling his legs and Drift pulled back. His spike slipping out of him as he powered Rodimus down so his pedes could touch the ground.

Rodimus wavered on his pedes and clung to Drift resting his helm against his shoulder and laughing.

"You made my legs all weak." Rodimus snickered and Drift felt warmth bloom through his spark at the lovely sweet sound of his laugh. An actually gift to see happiness on his friend's features.

"I still got the touch, hm?" Drift grinned looking down at Rodimus' radiant smile and pressing a kiss to his forehelm. 

Grabbing the shower head and spraying them both down once more before turning the spray off. Looking them over to make sure they hadn't left any paint transfers on each other before he shut the water off and snorted as Rodimus shook himself sending a spray of solvent everywhere.

"Oh don't be a sparkling." Rodimus laughed stepping out of the shower and over to the drying vent letting the rush of air pull the moisture from his plating and waving Drift to follow him.

Leaving the red and white mech on the vent to fluff his plates and turn Rodimus grabbed a towel and wiped himself down. He offered a towel to Drift when he joined him on the floor and they dried off in content silence with each other feeling the slow warmth of post overload glow and each others company. 

They couldn't hide in the washroom forever though and Rodimus looked at the door with trepidation as he sighed.

"Guess we go get something to eat now." He muttered looking over at Drift and nodding sharply.

They left the steamy warmth of the washroom to head to the kitchen spotting Megatron at his desk in the office with the glass doors closed as he spoke into his comm. Relief spreading through Rodimus that they wouldn't have to deal with him right away and he quickly filled up a pair of cubes with energon and passed one to Drift. 

Drift wasted no time downing the cube almost as fast as Rodimus did neither of them wanting to miss the chance to fuel while they had it. Too long spent without adequate fuel and rest had taught them better and no matter how much Megatron tried to tell Rodimus he would always have fuel he wasn't about to believe that so quickly.

Once they were finished Rodimus brought Drift to the couch along with a thick blanket and he handed him the remote to put something on. In return he got a bit of an odd look but Rodimus just shrugged.

"I'm no good at picking movies." He sighed and Drift snickered flicking it on to some arbitrary show about the flora of a distant planet.

Sitting down in the corner of the couch Drift patted his tummy watching Rodimus crawl between his legs to lay over his chest as he dragged the blanket up over them and snuggled right in while Drift pet his helm and audials.

"Rest, Rodimus. I can see how tired you are." He said softly and Rodimus made a soft little noise of agreement. 

The sound of the narrator's voice on the holoscreen and the warm hum of Drift's spark in his chest was quickly sending Rodimus right into recharge as he shut his optics wishing he could stay right in this moment forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my last update for a little while cause planning and other works!  
> But it isn't abandoned.  
> Just dont be expecting rapid fire updates lol
> 
> As always likes and comments are appreciated!


	9. Unwound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I know this fic has been pretty dark already but this one is darker and goes more into depth on past relationships between Megatron and Drift.   
> Bots start to break my dudes.

Megatron finished his meeting and stepped out of the office to the sight of his two speedsters curled up together on the couch with the holoscreen still on and he couldn’t stop the small smile that quirked the corner of his lips at how sweet they looked with Rodimus tucked all up under the blanket with his helm on Drift’s chest. The later draping an arm over him affectionately as they dozed. 

It was cute to see them together and he would need to send a message to Starscream to thank him for acquiring Drift for him in such a timely fashion. For as much as Starscream could get under his plating he could be just as useful. 

Quietly passing by the two Megatron crossed the room to his berthroom absently letting his mind wander over his meeting and his two pets and how he was going to keep them both in line. Almost too late he felt the air move around him and he turned as Drift’s form rained down on him from a launched attack. He hadn’t even heard his pedesteps. 

Megatron managed to step back enough to give himself room to bat the deadly mech away with a strong swat of his servo but if Drift even felt the impact of the hit he didn’t show it as he rolled with the force and sprung back up to his pedes. Snatching the berthside lamp and hurling it at Megatron with every ounce of strength he had. The lamp exploding against the wall in a shower of shrapnel as Megatron dodged it.

“Drift!” He snapped grappling with him as Drift lunged at him, claws trying to rake over his chest and fanged denta clicking in the air as he tried to bite or scratch any bit of Megatron that was within distance. 

Engine roaring angrily as Megatron shoved him against the wall pinning him there with a servo around his neck as he fought to get the flailing bot under control and managed to snag a wrist to clamp against the wall with his other servo. Shoving their frames together to smother the range of motion the smaller mech had even though it gave Drift the opprotunity to wedge his claws into a seam and start to pry at the plating. Digging deeper to try and get to some vital component but Megatron knew he wouldn’t have much luck against his war grade armor. 

“Enough!” Megatron growled starting to squeeze at his throat as Drift squirmed and thrashed his lithe little frame against his own and Megatron was reminded just what a capable adversary Drift was and the strength and skill housed within him. 

“What is wrong with you?” Drift snarled back dragging his claws down Megatron’s side and jamming them into the open vents he found. Hooking them around the edge of the slats and Megatron was thankful he didn’t have the room to yard his arm back and rip them free. All he could do was tug and twist. 

“How can you let this happen? How can you let any of this happen!” Drift howled, lubricant frothing at the corners of his mouth as he started to wheeze for air and the energon to his processor started to dwindle. 

Megatron could feel the fight starting to go out of him but he wasn’t going to let him go and leave himself open to another surprise attack. Drift was as old as the war itself and he wasn’t without his tricks. 

“This is a world post war it isn’t my fault you chose the losing side.” Megatron huffed glaring down into the crystal blue optics and seeing the fury and rage burning brighter than the stars in the night sky. 

“This isn’t right! This isn’t…” Drift paused optics starting to roll back and he squirmed, “Nothing has changed…”

Drift sagged in his grip and Megatron took the chance to pull him off the wall and heartily toss him into the larger cage that had been installed to hold both mechs. Locking the door behind Drift before the disoriented mech could get his wind back and launch his second attack. 

Glaring up at him Drift rubbed his throat as he panted back vents and waited for his mind to unfog as he dragged himself up to his pedes and crossed to the edge of the cage. Fangs bared and he stared daggers into Megatron. 

“Do you know what you mechs are doing out there? Do you want to know why I was dead in the wastes?” He hissed pressing his forehelm against the bars as though he could squeeze through the gap on will power alone. 

As much as Megatron wanted to leave Drift there to stew in his own failed attack he was curious. The wastes weren’t overly far from the city border and for an Autobot to risk coming so close there had to be a good reason. 

“Enlighten me.” Megatron told him steadily as he stood just out of grabbing range alongside the bars. 

“Your fragging breeding camp!” Drift shouted throwing his weight against the bars, “Most of them aren’t even Autobots anymore! They’re the great-great grand sparks of Autobots that were...that were forced to give everything they had! Used and abused so that you all could have your slaves to play with. They don’t understand, they’ve never seen the sun or been outside, their only existence is to create newsparks. The favourable ones are brought up in your society while the obsolete are put back into the chain to start the process again. Megatron! How is this a better world!”

Tears were streaming down Drift’s cheeks and he pinched his optics shut unable to meet the steady unfeeling gaze of his former leader. 

“I thought you were making a better world...I thought even if we lost that you would still make things better but I was wrong. I should have never believed in you…” Drift hung his helm trying to hold back the sob that shuddered through his frame. 

Megatron looked at the mech before him as he processed the information that had just been dumped into his lap. Sure he had known about the fate of some of the Autobots that had been captured but he hadn’t been aware of the extent that it reached and really he hadn’t much cared outside of the fact that his mechs were happy with their spoils of war and he didn’t have to deal with it. As he opened his mouth to speak though Drift cut him off. 

“Don’t you dare tell me you didn’t know.” He hissed looking up at Megatron through watery optics, “Don’t you dare say you had no idea the suffering you’ve caused. All you’ve created is a new form of functionalism.” 

Megatron frowned crossing his arms, “Repopulating Cybertron is an important the casualties on both sides were great. You bots should feel honored-”

“Honor? There is nothing honorable about what I saw in those dark hallways and sterile cages! Mechs with plating that’s never been tempered by the sun locked in boxes so small they can barely turn around until they are dragged out and forced open and-and impregnated by your monsters and if that doesn’t kill them and the birth doesn’t kill them then they can only hope that next time it will!” Drift shouted at him finials flattened back and distress whipping through his field, his optics pale with the haunted images of what he had seen flickering through his mind. “The ones that died in the war were the lucky ones...I’m glad they never had to see this come to pass.”

Megatron swallowed as something hot and vile buried itself in his core as he looked down at Drift. Seeing the mech that Deadlock had been so close to the surface only interlaced with such a strong love for his fellow mechs that hadn’t been present when he’d been under the Cause. A part of his mind echoed that Drift was right and that he had been so desperate for the war to end that he had let things spiral out of control and the Cybertron he had hoped to build had long ago ceased to exist. 

“I loved you…” Drift whispered, so softly Megatron barely heard it, “Even after everything, even after I left because you started to change I still thought the Megatron I knew was in there, the one that promised to lead us to better things...I was wrong...I was so wrong and I wish I could take back every nanoklik I gave to you.”

Megatron held back the shudder that wanted to go through him as he listened to Drift and watched the bot curl in on himself defeated. 

“Don’t let that happen to Rodimus.” Drift looked back up at him, “Don’t let him get hurt any more than he has been. If you don’t want us anymore just...just snuff us out and let it be over.”

Megatron saw the fight go out of him as Drift turned from the bars and slunk to the back of the cage, sinking to his knees as he leaned against the wall and Megatron sighed. Unlocking the cage door as he turned to leave the room but locked the berthroom behind him to keep Drift where he was not wanting to chance Drift attacking him in front of Rodimus. 

His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and the guilty spiral that had been worming its way into his core since the end of the war started to branch out in angry fragments that splintered under his plating even more so when he saw Rodimus sitting up on the couch. Optics wide with concern but holding his place even though Megatron could feel the distress radiating from him. 

“Drift is fine, he’s resting in the berthroom now.” Megatron told him and Rodimus vented a relieved sigh, “The adjustment is difficult for him but he’ll relax.”

Rodimus said nothing as he stayed where he was just watching Megatron with bright concerned optics as Megatron sat down next to him beckoning him closer with a crook of his foredigit. For a moment Rodimus didn’t move but the next he slowly crawled to Megatron’s side clearly fighting the urge to lash out against the worry that if he misbehaved Drift could suffer. 

“You know, Rodimus…” Megatron sighed, cupping his helm in his big black servos and smoothing his thumbs along the guards of his cheeks, “I think sometimes I made a mistake, I’m not sure when along the line things started to get out of my control but they did…”

Rodimus’ expression turned from concern to puzzled and he blinked at Megatron owlishly trying to figure out what was going on. 

“I think when the Cause became bigger than one mech could wrangle, when mechs got their minds about the way it should be. When the war came to be about two sides fighting each other instead of fighting our common enemy.” Megatron sighed, shaking his helm and looking down at Rodimus. 

At those pretty sculpted features and the sharp bright angles of his shoulders and spoiler and the way his plating reflected the light like the crystals he had mined so long ago that time had started to take the memories from him. 

“It’s not too late…” Rodimus spoke up surprising Megatron from his thoughts. 

“I beg your pardon?” Megatron asked and Rodimus sat up a little straighter, golden servos bracing against Megatron’s chest and his field fluttered against Megatron’s in a sliver of tentative hope. 

“It’s not too late to fix things.” He said again looking at Megatron intently.

All Megatron could do was sigh as he drew Rodimus up into his lap. The little bot letting himself be handled as he waited for an answer. 

“Either way, dear Rodimus, there’s no world either of us can exist in any more. Our worlds are long gone and this one is a facade of the past that will fade in time. Both you and I...we’re relics of a long gone time.” He told Rodimus smoothing his servos down over his sides to rest on his hips. 

“But…” Rodimus looked distressed and Megatron cooed softly to him, “But I don’t want this to be the end, I can’t let this be my legacy.”

Rodimus trembled in his lap as the magnitude of everything sunk deep into his core and he felt the panic start to rise high up in his throat. 

“I don’t want to die a slave, Megatron please, please be reasonable.” He stammered looking up into Megatron’s optics. 

“Hush now,” Megatron soothed pulling him against his chest in a gentle but firm hug even though Rodimus resisted him slightly. “Let me take care of you, Rodimus, and you’ll never have to worry about anything.”

“I can’t, I can’t there’s too much, I have to fight for everyone that can’t any more.” Rodimus whined trying to press away from Megatron. “I can’t give up!”

Megatron still held him close but gripped his chin between his digits forcing the smaller bot to look at him for a long moment as he chose his next words carefully. 

“Your fight is over. Accept it. There is always someone else to take up the torch. Stop suffering in the name of a cause that’s long dead.” He said in a tone that left no room for argument and he watched the way Rodimus’ optics flickered and his plating flexed under his servos before he sagged in his arms and he let his chin go so Rodimus could drop his helm against his chest. 

He could feel the damp trail of tears sliding over his plating as Rodimus shook in his arms and he smoothed his servos over his back calmingly while the little bot silently mourned the loss of battle and Megatron knew he had pulled the fragile supports that held Rodimus up right out from under him. 

“You have a home and a friend and nothing here that can hurt you except yourself. You’re okay Rodimus, I’ve got you.” Megatron murmured not surprised when Rodimus didn’t respond and so he continued to hold him until his vents smoothed out again and even beyond. 

\---

That night Megatron left Rodimus where he had fallen into recharge on the couch to the sound of the holoscreen narrating an infographic on architecture not wanting to wake him up after he had stressed his systems already. Figuring he knew where the berthroom was if he wanted to go there to sleep when he woke up. 

Unlocking the berthroom door Megatron readied himself for another attack from Drift and was half surprised when none came and he was able to enter the room unharmed. It unnerved him that he couldn’t immediately spot Drift as he crossed the room to the berth and he wasn’t aware of the other bots presence until he heard the soft shift of a pede against the floor. When he turned all he could see of the speedster was the shadow of his frame and the bright glimmer of his optics glowing in the dark. His field unwound and brushing over Megatron’s plating in a dark feral way that sent shivers down his spine as Drift stepped toward him all fluid grace and predators gait silent against the floor. The pale moonlight slanting through the balcony door passing over his plating in patches and lighting up his frame with an almost ethereal glow. 

“Drift?” Megatron spoke up keeping his voice to a firm, low growl.

Drift didn’t answer and Megatron steeled himself for another fight just in time for Drift to lunge at him again. He rolled with the impact carrying Drift and himself over onto the berth with the force of the other mechs weight. Surprise rippling through him when he pinned Drift beneath him against the berth and instead of the wild thrash and tear he expected Drift arched up into him. His frame a coal of heat beneath Megatron and a low growl vibrated through his chassis. 

“Have you forgotten how this works as well?” Drift growled reaching up to try and hook his claws into Megatron’s chest only to have his wrists pinned next to his helm.

“What are you hoping to accomplish with this?” Megatron asked baffled at his behavior and Drift’s optics locked onto his.

In a surprising surge of strength Drift upset his balance and turned their positions landing perched on his waist and looking down at him in a way that unsettled Megatron in its intensity as Drift closed the space between their noses until Megatron could feel the heat damp brush of his vents over his lips. 

“I want it to be my choice.” Drift growled, “It’s going to happen eventually and I want one thing in this nightmare to be my choice. I want to choose when and how and I choose now.”

The last word was bitten out as though someone had stolen all the wind from his vents before Drift’s lips crashed against Megatron’s and he let go of his wrists to hold onto his shoulders hesitant to kiss him back. 

“You remember how it used to be…” Drift panted with stress against his cheek, “Gun smoke and spilled energon after a battle holed up in your quarters for a sliver of time.”

Drift nipped at his lips catching the bottom one between his denta and giving it a pull. 

“Tomorrow the sun comes up and I’m a slave...let me be a soldier one last time.” Drift pulled away enough to look him in the optics and Megatron didn’t see a mech he recognized reflected back in that unhinged glow, “Let me make this choice…”

Megatron swallowed as he ran his servos over his arms and down along Drift’s sides feeling the heat of his vents over his lips as he ran his options. He could feel him trembling against his palms and he couldn’t bring himself to turn Drift away and lock him back up. Instead he pulled him in and kissed him as well as any lover could sending Drift’s plating fluttering in a clatter under his servos as he was desperately kissed back. 

When they broke apart Drift’s optics were closed and he rested his forehelm against his shoulder panting open mouthed vents as Megatron’s servo slid between his legs and his digits rubbed over his panel as it quickly slid aside. Drift shivered above him as his digits gently ran over the velvet soft folds of his valve and Megatron mouthed kisses against Drift’s throat searching out the spots he remembered from their past with his glossa as he toyed over his outer node with the pads of his digits and was rewarded with the first beads of lubricant starting to dampen them. 

He had forgotten how soft and pliant Drift could be when he wanted to and he stuffed down the lurch of guilt that threatened to squeeze his throat that he had done his part in reducing one of his bravest and most loyal soldiers to this state. Instead he focused on working his digits into the tight confines of Drift’s valve letting him rock his hips into his servo impaling himself on his digits in increments while he frame warmed above him and the discomfort of his own spike starting to swell in its housing became apparent until it was bothersome enough to release. 

Drift sucked in a vent as he felt Megatron’s spike pressurize against his aft as his digits twisted inside of him spearing him open and a third was added. Against his shoulder Drift picked up his helm and pushed himself upwards in a beautiful curve. Optics still closed as he rocked into his servo until Megatron pulled it away and positioned his spike to nudge up against his valve spreading the lubricant slick lips around its thick head and Drift’s helm fell back as he slowly sank himself down around his spike and Megatron settled his servos on his hips. Watching the gorgeous mech on top of him taking his spike with each roll of his hips. Stuffing himself full and Megatron abandoned the present to indulge himself in the fantasies of the past.

A low growl rumbling through him as he gripped Drift by the hips and dragged him down with a sharp upward thrust filling Drift completely and the speedster cried out, claws pricking his chest as he cycled his vents before starting to ride Megatron with the wild abandon of two mechs who didn’t have time to spare between battles.

Frames coming together in a violent clash as Drift’s valve squeezed around Megatron’s spike as he fought his way towards overload with Megatron driving his spike up into him lighting primed nodes up in burst of heat drenched pleasure and it wasn’t long before Drift was tensing and arching. Denta grit against spilling moans as he overloaded around Megatron and the whiplash of charge dragged him over the edge as well. Spilling hot transfluid deep into his valve as he held them together, grinding up into him and hearing Drift whimper as his spike ground relentlessly against the ceiling of his valve and when he didn’t let up tripped him into a secondary overload. His frame twisting above him as he rode through his climax until he was a wrung out panting mess and Megatron released the grip he had on his hips. 

For a moment neither of them said a word and Drift looked down at him with his optics dimmed, closing them as he sighed a long vent and wordlessly he pulled himself free of Megatron’s spike and stepped off the berth without a backwards glance as he silently crossed the room and disappeared through the door no doubt to find Rodimus. Megatron wanted to call out to him and bring him back and he smothered his face in his servo knowing there was nothing he could say and anything that did come from him would be empty and Drift would know it.

Instead of warmth the post overload glow felt cold and hollow as it spread through him and he closed up his panels. Staring up at the ceiling in the darkness alone in his berth knowing no matter what he did or said that Drift had and would continue to have something he had lost. 

A cause to believe in.


	10. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron gets a surprise visit from Starscream with some unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am eventually going to have to add more tags to this but I'm doing my best. This has become a whirlwind of a fic that was never supposed to be more than a one shot and now has hit the 23k mark so. That happened.   
> I'm still trying to smith this thing into what my original vision was but it has gotten a LOT MORE COMPLICATED now that there is a plot.
> 
> Glad you all seem to be enjoying though! Your comments make my day.

Neither Drift nor Rodimus returned to the berthroom that night and when Megatron left it in the morning he found Rodimus still curled up on the couch and Drift was perched up in the window sill of his office looking out over the city. All he got as recognition was a flick of one audial and a slight turn of his helm. 

Gathering a pair of energon cubes from the kitchen he added some flavor crystals and stirred them in before heading back into the main area leaving a cube for Drift on the edge of the desk making sure it clicked against the desk top so Drift knew it was there but other than that he left the red and white mech alone not wanting to cause a disturbance so early in the morning and wondering to himself how he had managed to become caretaker to two of the most unruly bots out there. 

Sitting down on the couch he gently pet Rodimus thigh until the colorful bot stirred and blearily looked at him.    
  


“What’s going on?” He mumbled and Megatron projected warmth into his field and opened himself up. 

“Come here, breakfast.” Megatron told him holding up the cube so he could see it.

Still half asleep and confused why he was awake Rodimus sat himself up and slid closer to Megatron holding his servos out for the cube to be placed in them before he settled back down against the couch. Very gingerly Megatron wrapped an arm around him and pulled the smaller mech up against his side keeping him tucked among the blankets and even though he stiffened after a moment of nothing happening Rodimus relaxed against him to sip at the cube. Megatron noted with a hint of pride that he didn’t guzzle it down as he had before and he slowly pet over his helm and audial fins in a gentle soothing manner while he turned the holoscreen on to something vaguely interesting.

The next few months passed in relative peace for Megatron’s little household, Drift was absent but kind to Rodimus masking the pained suffering that reminded Megatron of a caged bird whenever the red and gold bot was around. Rodimus settled even further seeming to accept there was no way out of this tower unless it was by Megatron’s side. His restlessness was abated by puzzles and games and through the gentle bribe of treats and patience Megatron managed to get him to be on almost friendly terms and good behavior. 

The day Rodimus leaned into his servo he knew he was getting somewhere and Megatron rewarded every inch of willingness to encourage compliance. Occasionally Rodimus dug his heels in and was stubborn about miniscule things but for the most part he carefully toed the line. Drift accepted his place with barely a word and Megatron knew to keep his guard up around the speedster not trusting him in the least but so far he hadn’t done anything to jeopardize himself or Rodimus after that first night. 

In a way it was hard to watch as Rodimus seemed to flourish under his guiding servo and Megatron came to realize that beneath the brash and hot tempered mech that he was smart and quick witted and on the rare occasion that he managed to get an honest smile out of him it felt like he’d been lanced through the spark Rodimus was so dazzling. On the other hand though Drift became a statue, cold and calm. Internalized within himself and while he behaved Megatron could never really pin him down and his presence next to Rodimus felt so polarized. But Rodimus was happier when he was able to curl up against Drift’s side at night and Megatron was no fool to the softly whispered words that passed between the two when they thought he wasn’t listening. 

On a day that winter was beginning to show signs of abating into spring, which would ruin the excuse he had been harboring for not leaving his tower, there was a sharp knock at Megatron’s door and he opened it to find Starscream rocking back on his heels with Bluestreak in tow.

“Starscream?” Megatron questioned as he stepped aside letting the two into the apartment.

“Don’t sound so surprised, you haven’t returned any of my calls or reports and I needed that draft approval a week ago. Besides noone has seen you leave this place in ages, what are you doing up here?” Starscream looked over his shoulder with a smirk ushering Bluestreak to set the parcels he’d been carrying down on the coffee table. 

Megatron dragged a servo down over his face and sighed, he’d forgotten about the report for a new set of apartments to go up to accomodate for the slowly growing population. After Drift’s outburst he hadn’t wanted to think about it and it had fallen far off the wayside. 

“Fine, we can go over it together while you’re here.” He groaned watching Starscream scanning the room.

From the edge of berthroom doorframe he saw the quick peek of Rodimus’ audial fins and nose before he ducked back behind and Megatron whistled in the same manner he would have called any other pet.

“So they haven’t managed to get themselves killed yet, hm?” Starscream smiled as Rodimus stepped out of the room, optics wide and curious and Drift followed after still all icy grace. 

“No, we haven’t had any issues.” Though Megatron was worried that may not last, not with the way Drift was looking at Starscream like he was ready to tear his spark out. 

“Mm...well, let’s go over those reports and then we can move on to more pleasant things.” Starscream hummed heading over towards Megatron’s office leaving Bluestreak where he was next to the coffee table.

Megatron tried to stifle the annoyance that Starscream was doing his damndest to boss him around but he knew it was more worth it to just go along because the sooner they were finished the sooner he would leave. 

Passing by Rodimus Megatron snagged his chin between his digits looking the smaller bot in the optics as he spoke. “Take care of our guest.”

He waited for the little nod that confirmed Rodimus had actually been listening before he let him go and went into the office. 

All three of them, Rodimus, Drift, and Bluestreak stood where they were for a long moment not really looking at each other but not quite looking away either. 

“You can sit down, if you’d like.” Rodimus offered and Bluestreak looked at the couch and back at him, “It’s fine, Megatron let’s us.”

Drift’s helm snapped towards him at the casual way he said it not feeling a hint of anything negative in Rodimus’ open field which only made Drift draw his own in further. Bluestreak at least seemed to relax a little as he gingerly took a seat on the couch and Rodimus joined him.

It was strange for Drift, the three of them being there knowing they were individuals but being treated as objects. At least it seemed that Bluestreak was being treated well, his frame clean and well maintained even though his optics held the same haunted look he’d seen too many times in his life. 

“Look at this.” Bluestreak finally spoke up, “It’s as though we’ve forgotten how to function.”

His tone was casual, joking almost, but Drift saw the pained flicker in his features. 

“I s’pose we aren’t quite used to interacting freely anymore.” Drift answered as he sat across from him on the edge of the coffee table reaching out and taking Bluestreaks servo, offering him a reassuring smile. 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Bluestreak nodded taking both of Drift’s servos and interlacing their digits. 

His words hung heavy in the air between them and silence settled aside from the soft whispers of their vents. They had nothing to speak about, neither side wishing to burden the other with their worries and woes. Unspeakable things had happened and rehashing the past wasn’t going to help them live with their present.

“Rodimus!” Megatron’s voice called from the office and Rodimus was on his pedes in a second and trotting away oblivious to Bluestreak and Drift watching after him. 

Bluestreak turned back to Drift seeing the hurt in the way he held himself and he sighed, “I didn’t believe Screamer when he said Megatron had broken Rodimus…”

Drift’s vents shuddered as he looked back at him, optics steely blue with resolve, “Don’t let yourself be deceived.”

In the office Rodimus stepped up to the desk, looking between Megatron and Starscream before his gaze settled on his owner and he waited patiently to be spoken to again.

“Look at you, handsome bot.” Starscream cooed, pushing back from the desk and motioning him forward. 

Rodimus looked to Megatron uncertainly before going to Starscream letting the Seeker turn him around and look over his frame with curious digits. It was still confusing to be seem as nothing more than a plaything to be touched and toyed with. 

“I insist that you came to the party, Megatron.” Starscream hummed drawing a treat from his subspace and offering it out to Rodimus who carefully nipped it from his digits like the well trained bot he was being. “I won’t be offended if you leave before the after party gets going, I do promise no debauchery before then. It’s a simple gathering of the elites and their lovely prizes.”

Starscream smiled accentuating his little speech with a slide of his servo down over Rodimus’ side and giving his aft a pat.

“I’m really not interested in going to one of your little fetish parties, besides I don’t want to ruin all of the hard work I’ve put in just to entertain you for one night.” Megatron frowned leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. 

“Tsch...you won’t ruin anything, Rodimus here understands, right sweetspark?” Starscream asked looking at the confused bot, “You know Megatron would never let anything bad happen to you, yes?”

Rodimus’ audials lay back and there was a barely there tremble that travelled across his armor as he looked back at Megatron for a click and gave a very slow nod. 

“And you want him to make a good impression, right?”

Again another slow nod and Megatron was half wishing Rodimus would be disobedient and growl or snap but he seemed to be minding himself. Of course he would when Megatron didn’t want him to.

“You wouldn’t want to embarrass him again, that was so horrible for both of you.” Starscream hummed petting over Rodimus’ flank as he trembled under his servo. 

“All you have to do is be a good little pet for one night and I’m sure you’ll get a handsome reward knowing Megatron.”

Rodimus shifted on his pedes and nodded again.

“Good, because I brought you the outfit for him and even if you don’t stay long I really wish you would come.” Starscream was speaking to Megatron again though he pulled Rodimus down into his lap to continue his petting.

Rodimus didn’t look the most comfortable where he was but as Starscream continued to prattle on about dates and times and really just started hashing out the details of the set up and catering Rodimus did start to relax where he was. Optics half closed as Starscream’s clawed digits worked under his plating to the places that were rarely reached and the speedster leaned heavily into his chest. 

Megatron sighed but let Starscream go on until he was finished and Rodimus was half asleep only to be woken up by a sharp pat to his thigh and he jumped to his pedes. Looking around confused before he gave himself a shake and settled while Megatron stood up and moved to his side. 

“Well, it’s been nice having you, Starscream but I need to get some things done around here.” He told him placing his large servo against Rodimus’ back and Starscream raised a brow as he pulled himself standing and grinned. 

“Oh? Well if you have any questions about how anything fits just give me a ring and I’ll walk you through it.” He hummed. 

As they left the office there was a crash and clatter of plating and Megatron rushed forward in alarm with Starscream hot on his heels knowing the only two bots out there were Drift and Bluestreak. Megatron didn’t trust Drift that he hadn’t attacked Bluestreak and he really didn’t want that sort of a tiff to get to the gossip rags. He was brought to a dumbfounded halt though at what he found and Starscream snorted a laugh.

Bluestreak had Drift beneath him, servos pinned next to his helm with their digits still interlaced. Engaged in what seemed to be an extremely deep and passionate kiss that Bluestreak pulled away from with widened optics when they realized they had been caught. 

“Alright you two, break it up. We’re leaving now, Blue.” Starscream told them barely keeping the laughter out of his voice as he turned to a confused to silence Megatron, “It happens sometimes.”

He shrugged as he gathered Bluestreak and Drift slunk back to stand behind Rodimus who was looking quite befuddled at the whole situation. 

“Your gifts are in the packages, I’ll send you an invite with all the information you need.” Starscream smirked giving Megatron a wink before turning and letting himself out of the apartment. 

Megatron shook his helm trying to clear some of the puzzled fog that always seemed to cloud his mind whenever Starscream was around. Turning he saw Rodimus staring at the door after Bluestreak with his plating slightly raised and a tinge of irritation around the edges of his field while Drift stared resolutely into dead space ignoring both of them. 

Sighing Megatron gathered the packages in his arms and looked at the two. 

“Rodimus, you’re with me. Go to the berthroom we need to try this...outfit on and make sure everything fits.” He told them and Rodimus obediently walked himself to the berthroom with Drift about to follow. 

“Ah, Drift you stay here. Entertain yourself.” Megatron didn’t need Drift distracting Rodimus or irritating him after that little display. “We’ll be out for dinner in a little while.”

Megatron felt the whiplash of anger over his plating as he turned from Drift and left him alone in the living room as he closed the berthroom door behind him but he ignored it as best he could. Focusing instead on the speedster standing near the tri mirror looking at him expectantly.


	11. Winner Takes All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus is dressed up in his party outfit and Megatron cuts the last thread his pet was grasping onto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally this and the chapter that happens at the party are the sole reason I started this fic okay. Let me be mad hornt on main okay

Megatron set the packages down on the berth and opened them up, he could feel Rodimus’ curiosity in the air and the sleek speedster crept to his side to peer at the gifts. Pulling off the innocent brown wrap and setting it aside Megatron flipped open the lid of the silver gift box and almost swallowed his own glossa at what he could see inside. All neatly packed together a plethora of soft shining leather and glittering gold chains.

“Megatron?” Rodimus questioned warily from his side and Megatron looked down to see concern in those pretty blue optics. 

“Hush now, no matter what the outfit I will let no harm come to you.” Megatron smiled cupping his cheek in his large servo and smoothing his thumb over the ridge before going back to unpacking the box. 

Laying out each item on the berth and trying to ignore Rodimus’ nervous flittering beside him as he saw each new piece added to the collection. After a moment of surveying the items laid out on the berth he picked up the first one. Turning the soft leather and strong boning of the corset over in his servos as he brought Rodimus back over to the mirror. 

“Just stay still so we can get everything fitted nicely, it will make the actual party night go much more smoothly.” Megatron told him as he loosened the ties on the back of the corset to what he figured would fit Rodimus and then unzipped the side. 

Rodimus was watching him in the mirror as Megatron wrapped the corset around him and settled it against the flow of his frame before zipping up the side and starting to cinch the ties in the back up nice and tight.

“There we go, not so bad.” Megatron hummed smoothing his servos down over his sides to rest on Rodimus’ hips as he looked into the mirror.

It was a good looking item, the smooth buttery leather catching the light of the room with a bit of a golden sparkle. Tucked neatly against the first swell of his chassis and accentuating the dip and curve where his side met his hip.

“Not the most comfortable thing…” Rodimus added when Megatron backed away and he moved to test his range of motion finding it severely restricted by the heavy boning and the tight fit.

“I don’t think it’s supposed to be.” Megatron shrugged as he came back, kneeling down to help Rodimus step into a barely there thong that may as well have been see through for all the good it did hiding anything.

Rodimus made a face in the mirror.

“Hey, you could have bitten him, I wouldn’t have been happy but at least we wouldn’t have to go.” Megatron smirked at the disgruntled glare he got as he slid the garter belt up over those shapely thighs. 

There wasn’t anything for them to hook onto though since Rodimus would have torn right through stockings with the flare of his knees but that seemed to have been thought of as well. The straps running the length of his thigh to magnetize behind his knee at the front and back leaving the strap alone as a sharp contrast against the orange plating. 

“You have to concede that it does look good.” Megatron told him taking in the sight of the bot before him, the bright colours sharp against the void black material.

“I guess, it doesn’t stop it from being uncomfortable through.” Rodimus frowned, glaring at his reflection as Megatron returned.

“Arms behind your back.” Megatron instructed guiding Rodimus’ arms into the binder and tightening as he went until they were pulled up beneath his spoiler and Rodimus chest was pressed out giving an uninterrupted view of his frame and the lovely curves and angles it was made of.

Rodimus was looking more uncomfortable by the second and Megatron paused to gently pet his shoulder. 

“You’re going to be fine, Rodimus.” He told him bringing Rodimus back to sit on the edge of the berth for the next step and crouching down.

“You promise nothing is going to happen to me...right? This is all for show.” Rodimus’ voice wavered above where Megatron was picking up one of his golden pedes and fitting it into the heeled contraption that was more cumbersome than Megatron thought it was worth but as it snapped into place he saw the point of it. Stiletto high heels and a base that locked the toe of his pede in a barely maintainable position. There was no chance of running or even walking at a fast clip with these on without some serious effort.

“Nothing is going to happen to you.” Megatron assured him as he clicked the second one into place and stood up, “I’ll be right with you the whole time.”

Megatron wasn’t sure if that was reassuring at all and Rodimus didn’t seem to be convinced but he did nod a little as Megatron opened up the second package and turned the lid open.

“I am afraid to tell you that you’re going to hate this but it should be low on the list of humilities you’ve had to suffer.” Megatron sighed wondering why he had expected the showy clothing to be the end of it.

“That isn’t very comforting.” Rodimus swallowed trying to crane himself to see into the box but the bindings and corset held him from twisting enough.

“Alright, lay on your front.” Megatron told him and getting just a wide opticked look from Rodimus, “Come on, let’s go.”

Rodimus made a noise that sounded something like a kicked turbopup and looked equally as defeated as he carefully lay himself down onto his belly. Shuffling his locked pedes against the floor trying to get some purchase but not finding any unless he planted them solidly and left his aft sticking up in the air. Which he did with a pained sigh.

Primus he was gorgeous and Megatron had to keep his thoughts forward but he let a servo linger as he smoothed it over his thigh and onto his aft. Holding the item responsible for such a compromising position in his other servo. A soft tail coloured in a red to gold gradient to match his plating meant to be secured internally by the plug at the end.

“Okay, now just relax and remember it will be easier next time if we get the first time over with now.” Megatron told him brushing his digits over the almost seamless panel that hid his aftport, “It’s just a costume piece, nothing more than that. Open up.”

Rodimus’ field lashed over his plating with panic and Megatron had to hold his steady as he dabbed lubricant over the bulb of the plug while Rodimus cycled his vents before sighing heavily and letting the panel slide and spiral open. 

“There we go, it’s okay.” Megatron praised rubbing lubricant damp digits over the little mesh port slowly starting to work one of them into him.

Rodimus whimpered and pressed his face into the berth with his frame tense for a few moments before he relented to the inevitable and sagged against the berth letting his back bow in a gorgeous curve.

“Good bot…” Megatron hummed trying to look at this as clinically as possible and ignore the rising heat in his interface array as he managed to sink a digit knuckle deep inside of him and Rodimus hissed through his denta.

After a few more clicks Rodimus actually seemed comfortable enough and Megatron drew his digits away to replace them with the plug. Gently pressing it into him listening to Rodimus cycle his vents evenly until with a final nudge the bulb of the plug disappeared into him and the tail was in place.

“There we go.” Megatron smiled wiping his servos down on a rag and helping Rodimus to turn around and sit back up even though the little bot looked fairly distraught at the sensation and the entire situation in general.

“Only a few more things and then we’re finished.” Megatron told him pulling a ring gag from the box and holding it up to his mouth.

Rodimus looked at it with disdain for a long moment with his optics flickering up to Megatron for a moment and acknowledging that he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter and he could accept that or be forced to accept it. Begrudgingly he opened up his mouth and let Megatron settle the gag between his denta and secure it behind his helm. He immediately didn’t like that he couldn’t speak or that his jaws were held open and he tried to crush the ring between his denta but it didn’t relent to the force.

While he was distracted mussing about with the gag Megatron took out the next piece, a pair of droopy ears that matched the tail and when secured would effectively act as blinders keeping Rodimus’ attention forward and blocking his peripheral. With little preamble he magnetized them in place and Rodimus froze looking at him confused.

“Ears to go with the tail, one last piece.” Megatron assured him catching the glare Rodimus gave him.

Megatron sighed as he pulled out the stopper that would fit into the gag that from the outside looked like nothing more than a harmless bone shaped toy but on the inside was fashioned into a false spike that would fill the majority of Rodimus’ mouth to add insult to injury.

“I know you’re going to hate it but imagine the alternative of just having an open mouth.” Megatron told him when Rodimus caught sight of the stopper and shook his helm.

Not bothering to argue with him Megatron just held his jaw steady with one servo and slid the stopper through the ring until it clicked in place even though Rodimus was growling up a storm. At least until Megatron hoisted him to his pedes and he had to fight for his balance standing in such an awkward position.

Keeping a servo on his shoulder to steady him Megatron guided Rodimus back over to the mirrors while he figured out how to place his pedes to keep the most even and stable gait possible. Only letting him go once he was sure Rodimus wasn’t going to topple over. 

Rodimus locked optics with himself in the mirror and Megatron wasn’t privileged to his internal thoughts but it looked like he had seen a ghost as he slowly turned himself around a few times watching the was his tail swayed around his thighs when he moved and the gold overlay on the corset glittered in the light. 

“You do look absolutely beautiful.” Megatron told him, standing behind the little bot and smoothing his servos over his sides unable to resist pulling his frame up against his own feeling the slide of plating and leather over his abdomen. 

Rodimus blinked looking at himself in the mirror and watching Megatron as well as his servos traveled over the lines of the garter and the soft see through fabric of the thong sending a shiver through his frame. 

“You were meant for a life of luxury like this, dressed up in the finest things and never having to fight a day in your life.” Megatron murmured guiding him back to the berth and sitting down pulling Rodimus between his knees so he could reach and fiddle with a few of the straps.

On the edge of his awareness he caught a low simmering heat that he could have mistaken for his own if it weren’t for the way Rodimus trembled under his digits and he looked at the bot who was adamantly looking anywhere but him with his cheeks flush with energon. 

“You would like that wouldn’t you? To be taken care of...not as a slave though.” Megatron hummed placing his servos on his hips and pulling him closer, “You don’t hate the idea of being a pet though.” 

Rodimus’ vents rushed hot against him and Megatron smirked leaning in to brush his lips along the fine lines of his throat drawing a shiver from him. 

“Oh sweet Rodimus, let me give you what you need. I’ll treat you to the life you were meant to have.” He cooed against his audial gently pulling Rodimus up into his lap taking his weight off his locked pedes as he mapped his throat with his lips. “I’ll treat you so well, you’ll never have to worry about a thing.”

Rodimus made a soft noise that Megatron chose to interpret as pleased as he dragged his digits along the inside of his thighs feeling heat radiating from his interface array and he pressed a little further pushing the thin strip of fabric from the thong out of the way to rub over his valve panel. 

“Does that turn you on, Rodimus? To know you’ll be cared for, that the rest of your life will be a breeze?” He cooed and Rodimus’ answer was to nuzzle against the side of his helm vents hot over his plating and Megatron pressed a little firmer as he toyed with him, “Do you want me to help you burn off some of that charge? Hm?”

Rodimus’ valve panel slid away and Megatron’s digits were greeted by the slick heat of his valve and he let out a heavy vent. Nothing had happened between them since Drift had been brought home and Megatron had been taking the company of his own servo when he could find a private moment. Now though Rodimus was tucked in his lap letting Megatron dip his digits into his wet valve and pressing into the touch until he sunk a digit into him and Rodimus’ engine purred.

With his free servo Megatron undid the clasp of the gag and pulled it from Rodimus mouth dropping it back into the box before he closed his lips over Rodimus spit dampened ones and kissed him. He could feel the heat of Rodimus’ vents against his own frame and the way his valve clenched around his digits as he pressed a second into him. The pressure of his own spike growing too much to bear and he let it release. The thick shaft pressurizing up between them and Rodimus groaned into the kiss and pressed for more. Glossa sweeping over Megatron’s lips in a hot swipe that he was happy to accommodate as he parted his lips and returned the motion. 

Rodimus felt like liquid flame in his lap as he drew his digits from him and guided the head of his spike to press up against him making Rodimus squirm and kiss him harder as he rocked his hips down against him in a slow roll taking everything Megatron had to give in small increments until their hips were flush and he was panting hot vents against his lips. 

For a moment Rodimus held there cycling his vents as he adjusted and Megatron kissed his nose and cheeks before he flipped Rodimus down onto the berth. Pulling the zipper down on the corset and letting it fall away so he could curl Rodimus under him and drive his spike deep into him. Leaning down to steal his gasps and moans away with his lips as he thrust into Rodimus’ pliant frame filling him fully with each motion.

Underneath him Rodimus tensed and jerked as overload overtook him spurned further by the relentless driving pace Megatron moved into. 

“You’re gorgeous…” Megatron growled against his lips and Rodimus whimpered as his fans blasted hot air around them and Megatron’s lips found his throat again.

Losing himself letting his servos map every bit of his frame he could get a hold of while his lips and denta marked the fragile tubing of his throat and nipped at his collar. Letting their fields mesh and tangle and the static sharp pleasure that burst over him as he pushed Rodimus to overload over and over. Holding himself back to draw out the speedsters pleasure until Rodimus whispered a soft request following his most recent overload, a barely there ‘please’ that tipped Megatron over the edge and he overloaded hard. Transfluid spilling hot and abundant deep into Rodimus’ valve as he ground his spike into him until he was spent and he pulled out of him. 

Lowering himself down to the berth beside him and starting to undo the trapping around Rodimus’ frame freeing him from the arm binder and heels and stripping the fabrics away to dump them in the box. Finally unclipping the ears and easing the plug free from his aft to clean later. Rodimus’ frame was so warm when he gathered him in his arms and pulled him against his chest kissing his cheeks and nose softly and smiling into the kiss Rodimus placed on his lips. Sloppily drawing his lower lip between his denta and Megatron purred when Rodimus curled up against him his field stretching sleepy and well contented around them. 

Closing his optics he let himself settle around the speedster indulging them both in a nap he was certain they both needed after that.

Outside the berthroom door Drift bristled claws dirtied with shavings from the door where he had tried to claw in and neither bot had responded to the sound of his attempted break in. The silence emanating from the room that had been filled with the sounds of frames clashing together and what Drift had first mistaken for noises of pain now seemed too quiet and he bit back the growl that threatened to rise in his throat. 

Spinning on his heel he slunk to the office keeping one audial tuned to the door for sounds of either bot waking up as he snagged a few desk supplies and a datapad that seemed to be long ago abandoned and trod to the laundry room to start his tinkering.

Far out in the deepest reaches of space a warbling signal was received and confused but searching for hope someone sat down to see if they could make sense of it.


	12. Hook and Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the party leads to some unexpected acquaintances being met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags and character tags have been added and will probably continue to be added as this story goes on though we're getting up there so there shouldn't be a whole lot more but I'll always note when I add them so y'all can check and see if you still want to read.

Rodimus wasn’t oblivious to the cold shoulder Drift was giving him since he’d spotted the bruises that bloomed around his collar or the way his field startled static along Rodimus’ plating whenever Megatron placed a servo on the small of his back or pressed a caring smooch to the top of his helm. Rodimus couldn’t quite bring himself to talk to his friend about it when the judgment in Drift’s optics was so blatantly clear. What did he expect him to do though? Keep digging in his heels and shoveling dirt from his own grave at the same time? Megatron had been right, his world was gone, done, finished, and to kill himself for a bygone era wasn’t only stupid it was downright foolish and Rodimus had enough of making himself a fool. 

So he ignored Drift right back and focused on keeping himself from going insane by playing his puzzle games and tending to Megatron’s beck and call because it just gave him something to do that wasn’t dwell on the past and let the images of his fallen friends haunt him. It didn’t hurt either that when Megatron decided it was time to recharge he would scoop Rodimus up from whatever he had been doing and carry him to the berthroom like he was the most delicate thing on the planet and curl up around him whispering sweet words into his audial until he had nodded off to sleep in his arms.

The night of the party found them leaving a rather irate Drift behind locked in the cage where he couldn’t cause any trouble even though Drift was spitting curses at them in dirty Rodion slang that would curdle the paint off most mechs. Especially after he had seen the get up Rodimus was wearing to the party. Drift had thrown himself against the bars with a snarled ‘you promised!’ followed by angered indignant yowling as he tried to claw his way through the lock and get out. 

Rodimus was quiet in the lift down and into the transport, his gag hadn’t been put on yet, and he curled in on himself as they made their way towards Starscream’s estate. 

“You know that’s just the way he is.” Megatron spoke up, resting a warm servo on Rodimus’ thigh, “Drift has been and will always be a feral creature that refuses to be governed by any rule or law whether they be enforced by government or nature itself.”

Rodimus just sighed softly and looked up at Megatron, “He looks like he hates me.”

“Oh sweetspark, he doesn’t hate you Drift just doesn’t do well with things outside of his control and this world, as you have come to realize, is well outside of his control.” Megatron hummed offering him a little smile, “He needs to come around in his own time.”

Rodimus leaned against his shoulder and closed his optics as the transport carried them closer to their destination just listening to the world pass by around them and the sound of Megatron’s engine rumbling away in his chassis as he tried to calm the nerves that were starting to spike through him. 

“You’re sure nothing is going to happen to me, right?” He looked up at Megatron with worry in his optics, leaning into the servo that came to cup his cheek. 

“When you’re with me you’re safe.” Megatron assured him as they came to a stop in front of the estate and he leaned in to gently kiss him, “Everything will be fine.”

As he pulled away Megatron brought out the gag with the stopper and all and Rodimus gave it one begrudging look before he opened his mouth and let Megatron fasten it in place. Stretching his jaw around the intrusion and feeling the weight of it settle on his glossa. Megatron took hold of his leash and lead Rodimus from the transport keeping a steadying servo in the small of his back in case Rodimus lost his balance while they entered on the slightly uneven drive and up the stairs. 

The same as before they were let into the lavish estate to the ballroom where it had been decorated neatly in jeweled tones. Around the main lounge Starscream sat with a handful of higher ranking mechs and Megatron made his way forward with Rodimus leading him to the little group. 

Rodimus kept his optics trained on the ground and ignored the pleasantries exchanged between them. Turning around to show off the outfit when he was asked and pretending he didn’t hear the rather lewd comments thrown his way. When he was finally settled at Megatron’s pedes he had a quick look around. This time it wasn’t just him and Blue up on the main floor but he spotted Tailgate and Rewind together across the hall and Swerve was leashed next to a con whose name he couldn’t place. The nervous quiet look Swerve gave him made Rodimus drop his gaze again. 

Whenever he tuned into the conversation around him it was about politics and reconstruction and things he had no knowledge about. Trying to tamp down the nervousness flitting through his stomach Rodimus shuffled a little further back between Megatron’s knees and leaned into the couch trying to be as out of view as possible.

Time passed and Rodimus watched out one of the large windows as the lights of the city came on in the darkness and changed with the time. He wondered how Drift was doing, if he’d calmed down, if he would be angry with him when they went home. A peg of guilt fell like a burning coal into his stomach. He’d never thought of Megatron’s apartment as home before. Staring at the floor as if it had the answers he was looking for he heard the commotion of movement around him and noticed some of the mechs were leaving for the night taking a good portion of the room with them. 

Rodimus looked up at Megatron figuring this would be about the time they should be going as well but Megatron was deep into a semi heated conversation with Starscream about something involving a lot of numbers so Rodimus dropped his helm again until he heard heavy pedesteps near the door and his armor bristled expecting Turmoil to show up again. Instead he got the unpleasant surprise of seeing Megatron’s favourite fanatic heading towards him with an obviously autobot medic with him judging by the colour of the paint he could see between gaps in the slick black latex costume, that his processor helpfully supplied was sexy medaid in theme, though he lacked the autobrand anywhere Rodimus could see.

A quick look over to Swerve saw the minibot sinking back behind his owners legs to hide as well as he could as Tarn’s entrance turned Megatron’s attention. 

“Tarn, how nice of you to finally show up...and I see you brought Pharma.” Starscream cooed and even Rodimus could hear the disingenuity in his tone. 

“Naturally.” Tarn answered hooking a claw under the fine collar Pharma wore and pulled him in the extra few steps though Pharma seemed nonplussed by the action even when Tarn gripped him by the chin and forced him to look him in the face. 

“Pharma will be on his  _ best _ behavior.” Tarn assured the group as Pharma grinned saucily and ran his servos up Tarn’s chest before Tarn pulled him down into his lap as they sat next to Megatron. 

Rodimus tucked his knees up to his chest and ducked his helm. He knew enough about Pharma from Ratchet to know that he was a great medic but he could also see the fear in Swerve’s optics and that gave him good incentive to hide as well.

“I should hope so after the mess I had to clean up last time.” Starscream huffed, there was a bit of shuffling on Tarn’s side before anyone spoke again. 

“So who do we have hiding out down here?” Pharma spoke up and Rodimus heard the click of his pedes as he slid off Tarn’s lap and came to crouch in front of Megatron’s knees right in front of Rodimus, “Ooh so it really is you.”

Rodimus pulled in a little tighter to the couch but flared his plating with a snort as he narrowed his optics at Pharma.

“Oh you’re hilarious.” Pharma shook his helm and got up to retrieve something from Tarn and taking it over to Starscream. “Brought these as an apology for the trouble last time, a little something to take the edge off Old Blue over here.”

Rodimus glowered at Pharma as he returned to Tarn. 

“What makes you think I would give anything you brought to my slave, Pharma?” Starscream sounded annoyed but Tarn was laughing. 

“Would you like Pharma to try one of them? Prove the mad Doctor hasn’t poisoned them?” Tarn laughed and Starscream huffed but a moment later Bluestreak was padding in front of him all decorated in tassels and gold more like an ornament than a bot.

“It’s only polite to share them with you.” Starscream said sickly sweet and Rodimus could feel the tension in the air. No wonder Starscream was nervous. 

Pharma just snorted a laugh and Rodimus peaked under Megatron’s leg just in time to see Pharma pull Bluestreak’s servo holding the candy up to his lips and lick it from between his digits. Impressively Blue didn’t even bat an optic just turned and went back to Starscream.

Seemingly placated Starscream moved back to his conversation with Megatron and Rodimus sighed through his nose in relief that they had settled and he relaxed a little. 

After what felt like a thousand years of talking though Rodimus was beyond bored and tired and his jaw was aching from the gag bad enough that his optics were starting to water and Megatron hadn’t acknowledged his existence since they had gotten there and he was grumpy. Sitting up a little he turned and nudged the inside of Megatron’s thigh once and then again until Megatron looked down at Rodimus and raised a brow.

“What?” Megatron asked and Rodimus rubbed the side of his face and the gags strap on his knee trying to tug it off and then looking at Megatron with a whine and Megatron sighed and motioned for him to come up.

“Feeling bold tonight?” Swerve’s owner asked and Megatron shot him a dirty look as he undid the clasp and slowly drew the gag from Rodimus’ mouth and Starscream gave an almost impressed hum while Pharma’s engine growled next to him.

“Rodimus is a much better behaved pet now.” Megatron answered giving Rodimus a pet while he stretched out his jaw before settling back down satisfied with the result and as if to make a point to the con across from them Rodimus nuzzled into Megatron’s thigh while giving him a sharp look.

Megatron returned to his conversation while Rodimus sat between his pedes starting to doze off here and there to the idle chatter and utter boredom he was facing with nothing to do except sit there and look good. 

“Dull isn’t it?” Pharma’s voice came from right beside him and Rodimus startled as he swivelled his helm to get Pharma in his sight finding him sunk down on the other side of Megatron’s leg looking at him through the gap. 

“Guess so…” Rodimus answered hesitantly though no one moved to tell him to shush.

“Things should liven up in a bit I do hope but with this crowd,” Pharma flicked his optics up towards Megatron, “You never know, they could talk about roadway construction until the break of dawn.”

Rodimus couldn’t quite hold in the groan that left him at the prospect of having to be stuck where he was until dawn potentially and he hoped Pharma was joking. Rodimus felt a nudge against his side and looked up to see Megatron had noticed they were speaking and he pushed Rodimus to sit next to Pharma and repositioned himself to keep talking leaving no barrier between the two of them. He was quickly reminded of how scared Swerve had looked as Pharma’s digits brushed over his cheek tracing the imprints that had been left behind by the gag and Rodimus did his best to hold still. 

With a little snort Pharma got up and trotted away out of Rodimus’ field of vision only to return a few clicks later and sit down again holding a cube of fancy looking highgrade in his servos. 

“You must be famished, dear, drink up.” Pharma crooned not giving Rodimus much of a choice lest he have it spilled down his front when it was pressed to his lips.

It had been a long time since Rodimus had tasted anything besides basic energon or medgrade and the rich bite of the highgrade washing over his glossa seemed as new as if it were the first time he was tasting it. After Pharma had been sure to get more than half the cube down Rodimus’ intake he gently set it aside and when Rodimus blinked the other bot was a hell of a lot closer than he had been a moment before. Thumb sweeping over Rodimus lower lip to clear a stray drop and Rodimus couldn’t help but stare as Pharma licked his digit with a lazy wash of his glossa. 

“Better?” Pharma asked and Rodimus nodded already feeling the warmth of the highgrade settling in his tanks.

“Pharma.” Tarn sounded chastising but Pharma snorted and shuffled closer to Rodimus wrapping an arm around him and pulling the bound bot against his side. 

“What? I’m making friends, being nice, I promised I would be.” Pharma purred nuzzling against Rodimus’ helm, “He doesn’t mind.”

“Megatron may, don’t touch things that aren’t yours.” Tarn said firmly but Megatron waved his servo dismissively.

“Let them keep each other entertained.” He told them and Pharma grinned saucily as Tarn pointed a warning digit and cocked his helm with unspoken threat.

Rodimus blinked as Pharma just chuckled and turned back to him pulling a box of treats from his subspace and picking one of the squishy jells out holding it up to Rodimus. He could smell the sweetness coming off of it and tentatively he leaned forward and took the treat from between Pharma’s digits purring softly as the powdered outside melted away and flooded his glossa with sweetness. 

“They’re good, hm?” Pharma mused licking the powder from his digits as he smirked over at Rodimus before he picked up another treat and fed it to the much less hesitant speedster. 

“Mmhm…” Rodimus purred feeling the spreading warmth of the highgrade through his frame and everything seemed a little less worse than it had an hour before.

Pharma’s voice drifted to his audials and Rodimus realized he hadn’t been paying attention until he had to focus back in but when he looked back at Pharma instead of words he felt the warmth of lips against his own and a glossa being pressed into his mouth that tasted like spiced energon and candy and he couldn’t seem to dredge up a reason why not to kiss him back considering Pharma’s servos were roaming over his frame into the most sensitive seams and teasing pleasant little shivers from him. Rodimus could feel his frame starting to heat in a way that had nothing to do with the highgrade as he sighed a vent against Pharma’s lips. In the break Pharma moving to tip his helm back and map the column of his throat with his lips turning the soft purr that had been humming in Rodimus’ chassis into a full blown rumble that only somewhat helped to mask the little gasps and sounds he didn’t seem able to catch before they left him. 

Vaguely he was aware that the conversation around them had stopped but he didn’t seem to be able to split his attention between that and the way Pharma was moving against him it just wasn’t possible. 

“Pharma.” Tarn’s voice pulled Pharma away from his throat with a lazy note of question and then there was a chill along Rodimus’ side as Pharma got up and left him. 

By the time Rodimus managed to pick his helm back up and look over to them Pharma was already in Tarn’s lap, legs spread over his thighs as he leaned against the tanks large chest while massive servos traced along his abdomen and cockpit. 

“Guess the after party has started.” Starscream mused and Megatron cleared his throat.

“Rodimus, come on, it’s about time we left.” Megatron spoke but Rodimus’ entire attention was on the way Pharma was looking at him with a smirk and open invitation as his servos traced a path down his frame watching Rodimus track them with his optics all the way to his interface panels that he wasted no time retracting and baring both his spike and valve. 

“Rodimus.” Megatron tried again, placing a servo on his shoulder and Rodimus swallowed dragging his attention away from Pharma and the graceful digits tracinghis valve and threatening to lure him in. Looking up at Megatron with a slow blink. 

“Oh come now, there’s no harm in staying a little while longer.” Starscream added with a smirk, “Doesn’t seem like your pet is too distraught at the idea.”

Which Megatron found to be true as Rodimus’ attention was already back on Pharma and he sighed letting go of Rodimus and leaning back. 

“For a little longer, fine.” He grumbled. 

Pharma grinned beckoning Rodimus over with a crook of his digit and a coo of his name. Even if Rodimus had a bit of trouble shuffling into the designated space between Tarn’s knees he couldn’t find the words to bring it up as Pharma tugged him closer by an audial until his nose was almost brushing up against Pharma’s valve. 

“Go on, Rodimus,” Pharma purred pulling him right up against his valve, “have yourself a taste.”

Rodimus didn’t have the wherewithal to even think of a reason not to do as told and as his audial was released he licked a stripe between the lubricant slick lips of his valve and up over Pharma’s swollen outer node drawing a hum of satisfaction from above. 

Around him Rodimus heard slight commotion but he let his optics fall shut as he focused on the task before him losing himself in the run of Pharma’s vents and the way he shuddered whenever he did something he liked. Licking and sucking as long as Pharma let him and when he was pushed back a little and he opened is optics he saw the way Pharma’s cheeks were flush and he felt his internals clench with need that felt like it would consume him if he wasn’t careful. 

Tarn moved Pharma enough to let his own spike free and spreading the lips of his valve between his digits as he pressed the broad head of his spike up against his entrance and Pharma moaned as it sunk into him. The next moment Tarn was pulling Rodimus back in as he caught Pharma under the knees and held him close while he slowly lowered the jet further onto his spike and Rodimus licked over his node and up the underside of Tarn’s spike to where they met. Raising himself up on his knees so he could capture the leaking tip of Pharma’s spike between his lips and the way Pharma twisted and keened in Tarn’s arms was enough to shoot fire through his lines. 

“Would you look at that.” Starscream murmured low enough to not disturb them but still catch Megatron’s attention away from the scandal going on, “Hard to believe he’s even the same mech.” 

Megatron frowned while Starscream scratched under Blue’s chin and while Blue wasn’t as far gone as Rodimus there was a haze in the way he looked at Starscream and leaned into the touch. 

“Don’t think a mech in any altered state is a good judging point.” Megatron noted and Starscream shrugged. 

“Perhaps, but I don’t see him complaining.” He smirked and Megatron rolled his optics.

Pharma squirmed in Tarn’s arms frame tensing as overload whipped through him and Rodimus didn’t bat an optic as hot transfluid flooded his intake and he swallowed it down working Pharma through his climax until he was whimpering and Tarn had stilled. Slowly Rodimus pulled back and sank down to his haunches once again with his glossa darting over his lips as Pharma panted and Tarn let him go. His spike sliding from his valve and as the first silvery hint of transfluid started to leak from him Rodimus was back with his glossa. 

He felt Pharma’s servos on his helm petting over his audials and chevron as he diligently buried his face in his valve and licked as deep into him as he possibly could. Cleaning every bit of lubricant and transfluid that he could manage as Pharma cooed praise from above him in a breathless wrung out voice. His own valve drenched with lubricant behind its panels and his spike begging to be freed from its housing.

When he finally pulled back Pharma was grinning like a cat who’d not only got the canary but the entire turkey dinner as well. 

“Oh I like you.” He purred, “You’re good.”

Rodimus quirked a bit of an off smile, he was being told he was good and in his mind that was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

“Well you’ve all gotten quite the show.” Megatron spoke as he got up snagging a napkin and scrubbing down Rodimus’ face as he pulled him up to his pedes, “But we must be going now it has gotten quite late.”

“Mmhm, don’t be such a stranger, Megatron.” Pharma drawled, “Or at least let Rodimus come and play more often.”

Rodimus smiled back at him as he was pulled away by the leash and he stumbled coming up against Megatron with a bump and staring up at him wide opticked. Taking in the wide hunk of a mech before him and he wondered how he hadn’t realized what an absolute unit Megatron was. His fans were already running hot but Rodimus could swear that his temperature kicked up another few degrees as Megatron wrapped an arm around him and lead him out of the estate to the waiting transport. 


	13. Take Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A catalyst chapter where things go terribly wrong or terribly right depending on whose POV you pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like a quick note trying not to spoil anything but this chapter has a 'suicide' where as the readers we know it's false but the characters don't know that yet. So just a heads up if you don't want to read it then just read to where the page division is after Megs leaves.   
> Not graphic or anything but didn't want to surprise anyone.

Megatron managed to get Rodimus into the transport with only a little bit if stumbling from the little bot until they were in the back seat and Megatron was stripping the bindings and costume from Rodimus' heated frame as the squirmy bot tried desperately to get into his lap so he could kiss him sloppily tasting like lubricant and sweets as Megatron pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

He'd barely been able to keep his vents even inside the party and it certainly showed as Megatron's servo slid between Rodimus' legs and he didn't even have to tell him to open as his digits met his bared valve and sunk two into the liquid heat of Rodimus' valve making him moan into his mouth and press down against Megatron's servo.

By the time they got back to Megatron's building Rodimus had found himself with his mouth full of spike while Megatron's digits plunged into him and Megatron reluctantly pulled away and tucked himself back up instructing Rodimus to do the same. As they stepped out of the transport though Megatron saw clearly that Rodimus was wavering on his pedes and tripping over his own toes finding it utterly hilarious before Megatron scooped him up and carried him inside.

"Someone a little over charged?" The security bot smiled and Megatron gave what he hoped was an endearing look back.

"Speedsters, can't hold their engex worth a damn." He shrugged as Rodimus burst into a fit of giggles when the elevator door slid open.

It must have been the longest elevator ride in history as Megatron tried to ignore the digits toying into his seams and lips pressing against his neck. It was a relief to see his apartment door and once inside he took Rodimus straight to the berthroom with single minded intent. Dropping both of them onto the berth so he could clamber up and smother Rodimus' needy gasps and begs with his lips as he wasted no time sinking his spike into him and Rodimus keened. Helm falling back and optics closing as he moaned breathlessly demanding more as he wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist and clung to his shoulders.

Forgotten by both of them Drift sank back in the cage with his back pressed against the wall. Finials lay back along his helm and he tucked the blankets up around himself closing his optics and turning of his audio feed so he wouldn't have to hear what was going on outside of the cage. Not that it helped too much with the way their fields were open and tangled and Drift had no way to get back from it.

Drift didn't move from his little hide until the next morning when he felt the cage vibrate as the door opened and a freshly cleaned Rodimus was shuffled inside still looking sleepy. 

"I would leave Rodimus out but I know you would just throw a fit." Megatron told him, "I have to go out but I'll be back later." 

Rodimus yawned sinking down into the slightly torn up blankets and curling up to go back to sleep as Megatron left them alone together. Drift heard the front door close and he looked over at Rodimus crawling over and gently shaking him.

"Rodi…" He said softly and Rodimus turned over and looked up at him before sitting up.

"Yeah?" Rodimus asked tipping his helm to the side.

"Rodi what are you doing?" Drift asked cupping his chin in his servos and looking at him.

Rodimus furrowed his brow as he looked back at Drift confused and gently pulled away.

"What do you mean?" Rodimus tipped his helm to the side.

"You know he doesn't care about you any more than he does a piece of furniture, you're just a couch he can stick his spike in and show off." Drift sat up on his knees pleading with his optics for Rodimus to understand but he felt his spark shatter at the sad broken little smile that Rodimus gave him and the slow nod.

"I know...Primus, Drift, I know." Rodimus said softly looking through Drift to some far off point, "But I don't want to fight anymore when there's nothing left."

Drift just stared for a long moment at the mech he had loved so much and cared so deeply for and looked for that spark that always lay in his optics even when they were in the worst of situations. The spark that had bravely made him tear Turmoil's throat out and laugh about it. What he saw was the empty optics of a defeated bot and he grabbed Rodimus' servos.

"You're wrong, there's still so much left to fight for. We stand for freedom or we die trying." Drift told him even as Rodimus shook his helm.

"Not me. Not anymore. I can't keep fighting." He sighed.

"Do you know why I was out there?" Drift asked, optics blanching as his mind dredged up the memory of his capture, of the battle and the shrapnel that had shot through his chest and pinned him to the wall and being unable to free himself as his energon drained from the severed line.

"I was looking for you, for where they were keeping the captured bots." Drift closed his optics as his plating crawled with phantom touches and the memory of waking up to his frame aching and his valve burning pressed face down on a dirty cage floor while he was fragged relentlessly and left in chains in a cage so small he could barely move let alone fight.

"I was in that breeding camp for years before I got out and I'm not proud to say that when I found a break in the system that I ran for my damned life but I did. I ran until my joints that were so brittle from not moving snapped and even then I kept going." Drift said softly pain in every inch of his features and Rodimus squeezed his servos.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that." Rodimus sighed, "Isn't this better though? Better than that at least?"

Drift's optics shot wide as ice drenched his spark, "How? How is being a pretty frag toy any better?"

"This is all I have, my last chance, I fight this Megatron will snuff my spark." Rodimus smiled sadly.

Drift was silent as he looked at him feeling the horror of the situation settling down on him that the Rodimus he had known had given up and checked out and Drift was alone and no amount of begging and pleading would bring him back. Quietly Drift gathered him up in his arms and lay them both in the blanket cozying up around Rodimus and dragging a blanket up over them. Rodimus accepted it without argument tired out from the night before he shut his optics and before long Drift heard his vents even out into soft snores.

Pressing his face into the back of Rodimus' shoulders Drift just held him close and let himself break down over everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I failed. I couldn't save you…" Drift whispered pulling the modified datapad from the space he had stashed it under his armor since his subspace had been sealed and quietly started to patch a code out.

\--

Hours later Megatron returned the noise of the door opening to the berthroom rousing Rodimus and Drift as the later sat up and he placed a servo on Rodimus' chest looking over at him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry…" Drift murmured and before Rodimus could make a sound Megatron had unlocked the cage and Drift was off like a shot.

Bursting through the door with a feral snarl and clawing at Megatron's throat catching him off guard as the sharp claws tore through some of the tubing and he stumbled back. A firm heel kick adding to Megatron's unsteady retreat and then Drift was running. Throwing open the balcony door as Rodimus scrambled out of the cage pedes catching in the blankets and tripping him up.

"Drift!" Rodimus cried after him.

Drift looked over his shoulder from the edge of the balcony and with a quirked grin and a mockery of a salute he threw himself over the edge. By the time Rodimus was on the balcony looking over there was no sign of Drift and the heavy cloud canopy below blocked his view of the ground. Rodimus stared in disbelief as Megatron came to his side, one hand clamped over his neck and looking over the edge before storming back inside already on his comm while Rodimus stood frozen in place.

It felt like his entire world had come to a jarring stand still as Rodimus stood there letting his frame turn frosty in the frigid wind that whipped around the building. He knew there was no way Drift could have survived that fall, it was too high, too far. Even if he did he would be barely alive.

Megatron returned with his throat patched up to draw Rodimus back inside and close the balcony door.

"He's gone." Rodimus muttered as Megatron say him down on the couch and pulled his ice frame against his own wrapping the little mech in blankets to try and warm him up.

"Drift made his choice." Megatron answered solemnly as Rodimus shivered at his side.

"This is my fault, my fault for not supporting him, for giving in." He sniffed even though Megatron pulled him closer.

"No you're a survivor, you could have taken the easy way out any time." Megatron turned Rodimus' helm to look at him, "Now you focus on you."

Rodimus whimpered softly and buried his face against Megatron's chest to sob as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened and the fact that after all the time they had spent apart and the short time together that Drift was now gone.

By the time an investigation crew was sent to see if they could find any trace of Drift there was nothing left and it was written off. Figuring the frame had been snagged for spare parts and upgrades in the time between.

Rodimus became even more subdued and proper after that throwing himself completely into ever wish Megatron could make for him just to drown out the ache in his chest and the constant burning that emanated from his spark spreading over his plating like molten waves. Completely invisible but present to remind Rodimus of his failures.

The next time they visited Starscream Bluestreak sat with Rodimus holding his servos and seeing the way Rodimus looked through him and as he tried to speak through his hands Blue came realized Rodimus had no idea what he was saying and instead he just held the red bot close and tried to be a comforting presence. Rodimus ended up in his lap that night kissing him like he could drown out the world if he just focused hard enough. Bluestreak indulged him in letting Rodimus lose himself under Blue's talented servos spoiling him in every way he could because Blue knew Rodimus couldn't understand what happened and he was so sorry for it.

"He's lonely." Starscream hummed directing Megatron's attention to where Rodimus was curled up against Blue on one end of a couch.

"Well what do you expect his best friend threw himself off a balcony in front of him. Of course he's lonely and depressed." Megatron snorted.

Starscream gave him a long tired look and rolled his optics. "Don't you think you should do something about that?"

"I'm not buying another slave, two is trouble." He huffed.

"You're dense as cold tar." Starscream groaned, "Never looking towards the bigger picture."

Megatron ran a servo down his face and sighed, "Just come out with it would you?"

"Lazy thinker." Starscream crossed his arms and tossed his helm, "Breed him, we'll find a good sire and knock him up and there you go, something to keep your dear Rodimus occupied for a long while. No worry of offing himself either. I don't think an ex prime has the stomach to terminate a new spark that hasn't even been born yet."

Megatron hummed looking at Rodimus and Bluestreak with more interest than he had a few moments prior.

"Perhaps you're not wrong." He mused.

On the couch Blue fought the urge to say something and instead just listened as his internals knotted up and he held Rodimus a little tighter. His patience over the time he had been stuck with Starscream almost at a breaking point. Rodimus whimpered in his sleep and Bluestreak grit his denta and stuffed everything back down into the bottom of his spark.


	14. Puppeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has visitors and Rodimus' biggest fan is a pest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just prn but then I got inspired and now it's sad.   
> Did y'all know about a year or so ago all I did was write requests for people that made them cry? Apparently people like those hurt feels.  
> Anyways I've found my calling apparently and like holy the comments on this I AM LIVING but sorry I made you sad I made me sad too.

Megatron and Tarn were chatting amicably in the living room of Megatron's apartment a handful of months later while Pharma lazily poked around doing a terrible job of minding his own business while Rodimus curled up between Megatron and Tarn resting his helm against Megatron's side. 

"You know Pharma is absolutely enamored with your little pet." Tarn hummed stroking over Rodimus' audial as he spoke and Pharma, hearing his name, trotted over curiously.

"For what reason?" Megatron ask as Pharma perched in Tarn's lap so he could be part of the conversation.

"Just look at him he's gorgeous." Pharma purred reaching out and Rodimus sat up a little to nuzzle into his servos, "And just so willing."

Rodimus didn't catch the glint in Pharma's optics as he continued to pet him.

"I bet he'd do just about anything to please you," Pharma hummed leaning back into Tarn's chest, "I bet he'd look even better full of spike and transfluid."

Pharma hopped off Tarn's lap and mosied over to Megatron's side leaning over the arm of the couch with a purr as Rodimus moved so he could see Pharma putting him up against Tarn when he moved.

“Mm I don’t know, Megatron, I think your two most devoted pets need to get to know each other a little better.” Pharma grinned wolfishly and Tarn’s optics narrowed behind the mask. 

“Watch yourself, Pharma, you’re on thin ice.” Tarn warned casting a glance over to Megatron who was very calmly watching the interaction go down, “ _ Wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself _ .”

Pharma’s knees buckled and he made a noise on the edge of pain as he gripped the couch and fought to stay on his pedes in what Rodimus was quick to realize was a show of Tarn’s ability. Pharma coughed a ragged laugh as he trembled and looked up at Tarn with a smirk. 

“Can’t shame the shameless.” He spat quickly returning to his upper tone and sauntering back over to Tarn to slide his servos up along his thighs, “Perhaps Megatron would like a demonstration?” 

“I don’t think Megatron needs a demonstration to know what a slut you are, Pharma.” Tarn snorted and for a nanoklik Rodimus saw Pharma flounder and fear reflect in his optics as Tarn pushed his servos away. 

The fact that Pharma hadn’t retorted hit Rodimus deep inside and he sat up further giving himself a little shake. 

“Megatron may not need a demonstration,” Rodimus spoke up as he slid off the couch and up to Pharma, taking the jets servos and turning to face the couch, back pressed up against his cockpit and his arms around Rodimus, “But I’m sure I could use a few lessons.”

Rodimus looked between Tarn and Megatron as he brought one of Pharma’s servos to his lips and gave his foredigit a kiss, “If you’re busy we can go to the berthroom and practice...all by ourselves.”

Behind him Pharma hadn’t said a word but Rodimus felt his lips against his throat and he purred as he pressed back against him and tipped his helm to the side to give him better access for a moment before he slid from Pharma’s arms and up to Tarn mirroring Pharma’s place a few clicks earlier with his servos on Tarn’s thighs. 

“It would be easier with audience participation though.” Rodimus purred sinking down to his knees and since no one had stopped him yet so far he leaned in and licked over Tarn’s spike cover in a slow drag. 

“Lord Megatron, are you alright with this?” Tarn asked as Rodimus nuzzled between his legs and Megatron snorted a laugh. 

“If he’s offering feel free.” Megatron answered resting back against the couch with an amused look on his features.

Rodimus flinched a little when Pharma’s digits ran up over the back of his helm and Pharma crouched down next to him. When their optics met Rodimus saw something of himself reflected back and he turned his attention to the spike being unsheathed in front of him instead. He could do this much at least, turn Tarn’s attention away from Pharma’s insolence and hopefully lessen the punishment that might be waiting for Pharma. If that meant whoring himself out a little more than so what he was fine with that. 

Pharma’s servo cupped under his chin and lead him forward and even though Rodimus would have been just fine on his own he let Pharma guide the tip of Tarn’s spike past his lips while he cooed soft praises at him. Pushing his helm forward until he was suppressing the urge to gag around the thick spike stretching his jaw and being shoved down his throat. 

“There we go, what a champ.” Pharma cooed petting over his audials and drawing Rodimus back before pushing him forward again setting a rhythm of push and pull until Rodimus was moving fully of his own accord.

“He is gorgeous.” Tarn hummed reaching out to grab Rodimus by the back of the helm and pull him flush against his array shoving his spike as far down his intake as he could and Rodimus whimpered softly.

Megatron nodded in agreement as he watched the pretty speedster get his mouth fragged by Tarn while Pharma sat next to him petting over his shoulders and spoiler delicately. Even with Drift gone Rodimus was more willing to sacrifice himself than watch someone else get hurt even if he had no reason to like them. 

“Pharma, since you like Rodimus so much why don’t you help him prepare for the main event.” Megatron mused, “I want you to frag Rodimus, get him nice and ready for Tarn.”

Rodimus pulled back from Tarn’s spike panting his vents back as Pharma looked between the larger bots and gave a quick little nod as he shuffled back and pulled Rodimus with him and up into his lap.

“Spread your legs, let them have a nice show.” Pharma whispered in his audial and Rodimus leaned back against his chest and spread his legs over Pharma’s thighs as his valve panel retracted. 

One of Pharma’s servos held against Rodimus’ chest while the other traced down over his abdomen and he tucked his face against his neck to lick and kiss along the cords of his throat while Pharma’s digits toyed over his outer node and Rodimus quivered. Slowly circling down to stroke over the soft lips of his valve and spread them between his digits so the pair watching could see as he sunk a digit into him.

Rodimus closed his optics and dropped his helm back against Pharma’s shoulder focusing on just the way Pharma felt against him and the fact that he trusted well enough that he would be taken care of. As heat started to pool through his lines Pharma added a second and third digit while he still continued to pull breathy little pants from Rodimus with his lips. 

His chest hurt like a piercing lance had been shoved deep into his spark and Rodimus keened tensed as Pharma’s spike slid into his valve and when he opened his optics the ceiling was a galaxy of swirling stars that twisted and blurred in his vision as he was pulled towards them like a shrimp being ripped from its shell he tore from his frame as a whisp of flame joining the constellations watching galaxies before him burn into an image of two mechs clashing together. Sword to up raised arm in a burst of sparks against the black void behind them. As they fought shedding sparks that bobbed to life stretching and growing until the swordsmech was fortified by his army and his opponent fell from the heavens. 

Rodimus stared and as he did the flaming mech before him stepped forward burning his image into Rodimus and dwarfing him with the expanse of his flame that spread from him through his followers like a blanket in the sky knitting them together.

“ _ Rodimus _ .” He saw Drift standing before him in the great dark nothingness his voice echoing through the space and never ending.

He tried to answer him but the words made no sound choked by the collar around his neck and he looked down into the chains wrapped around and through his frame slowly cinching tighter and tighter as they dragged him down into inky darkness that dissolved his platin and ate him up while Drift watched him even as Rodimus fought to free himself trying to get to him. Finally wrenching a servo free he reached out clawing towards Drift and in one swift movement Drift reached back and grabbed his servo.

Time stopped as he stared into those blazing blue optics and against his own Drift’s servo burned. The flames leapt from Drift in a white hot line to consume him racing down his frame and shredding the chains from him as Drift pulled him out of the void and up into the atmosphere. His spark pounding in his chest as he burned and with his other servo Drift pulled the collar from his neck in a shower of sparks. The world roared to life around him so bright and hot and unburdened. 

“Rodimus?” Pharma’s voice in crisp clinical fashion hit his audials like a scalpel and he flinched awake.

Optics wide and confused as he stared up at Pharma as the medic checked him over. Shining a light into his optics. 

“Can you hear me? Come on, wake up.” Pharma snapped his fingers near his audial and Rodimus blinked.

“Pharma? Wha-where…” His helm ached and he covered his optics and groaned, “Who did I piss off this time? Perceptor? Ngh...I feel awful.”

“Rodimus come on, sit up lets get you a drink.” Pharma told him helping Rodimus to sit up and passing him a cube of energon that made his stomach lurch when he smelled it. 

“Nope, not happening…” Rodimus muttered slowly uncovering his optics and he jolted as instead of the medibay he saw Megatron and Tarn watching him.

It wasn’t a nightmare and the realization of that as the tiny sliver of relief that had flooded through him seeing medic colours and thinking for just that moment that everything had been fake. It all came crashing back down on him. 

Pharma watched as Rodimus blanked and the once feisty bot’s optics paled and somewhere in the depths of Pharma’s spark the inkling of hope that had never quite been snuffed went out right alongside Rodimus’.

“Well, is he alright?” Megatron asked and Pharma nodded. 

“Yes.  _ Physically _ he’s fine.” Pharma let the implication hang in the air, “He should rest though.”

Tarn snorted and beckoned Pharma over waiting for him to get in range before he snagged the jet by the collar and shoved him to his knees as he pressed Pharma’s face up against his spike and Pharma tried to squirm away.

“But you were so eager to show him the way.” Tarn purred darkly, “So let’s continue your lesson.”

Tarn pushed him back onto his aft and Pharma’s optics darted over to Rodimus and the vacant look in his optics with barely a hint of fire in the even when Tarn called him over and he drew himself to his pedes and stepped around Pharma letting Tarn scoop him into his and Pharma swallowed as he kneeled back between Tarn’s knees and smoothed his servos up Rodimus’ torso and back down over his spread thighs. 

“Of course, Tarn.” Pharma said and it was the most broken Tarn had heard him since he had dragged the glitch out of quarantine after his failed attempt to kill him with his brewed disease and Pharma had realized what the rest of his life would serve to be.

Rodimus whimpered when Tarn’s spike was jabbed up into his valve with a jerk of Tarn’s hips and Pharma’s digits were already rubbing over his outernode to help soothe the ache of taking the thick ridged spike without enough preparation and Pharma winced.

Megatron watched them feeling a certain sense of boredom falling over him as he realized the entertainment factor of having Rodimus was losing its value without the challenge of him trying to rebel and he sighed. The mech he had wanted was gone and smothered out because someone as headstrong and just as Rodimus could never love someone like him after all that had happened. The mech before him now wasn’t the Rodimus he had wanted this was a puppet being controlled by a puppet and he was holding both their strings.


	15. Unbridled Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance at escape and redemption tempts our lads.
> 
> New tags added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter, I was gonna try and break it up but I got carried away.
> 
> There are some unknowns left but I have a sequel planned to continue this but the arc of Drift and Rodimus' peril is complete.

**On the night of Drift’s escape.**

The look on Rodimus’ face twisted his spark but he couldn’t tell him what was going on, not when Rodimus was so confused, Drift couldn’t risk the chance that he would be pressured into talking. 

It wasn’t an overly complicated trick but it was dangerous and high risk but jumping anywhere you couldn’t see was high risk and he just prayed he was right as the wind and clouds flew past him and with a less than graceful crouch he landed on the balcony below and to the right completely encased in clouds. Not giving himself too much time to think Drift leapt to one of the solid walls and winced as his claws slid along the surface before getting purchase and he started his slow descent down. Counting the window panes until he knew he was close enough to the ground to jump.

For a long moment he held still and listened but hearing no one below he let go and landed on the roadway before breaking into a full out dash to find a safe spot to hide for a little while as he started to pull his own set of strings.

Two nights later Bluestreak woke up to a gentle servo on his shoulder shaking him awake and he was met by Drift’s bright blue optics as the mech hurried to lace their hands together and tell him what was going on.

Blue’s spark swelling with hope and impatience and desperation as Drift outlined what he had in store and that it was all just a matter of waiting at this point. Bluestreak hugged him, he had a million questions to ask but he knew this wasn’t the time.

**Present**

“What do you mean, Bluestreak is gone?” Megatron snapped at the holovid of Starscream. 

“I mean I woke up this morning, there’s energon streaked in my kitchen and the collar and tracking device I had implanted are on the table and the back door is open with bloody servo prints. He ran away.” Starscream huffed. 

Megatron rolled his optics. 

“First you lose Drift a few months back and now Bluestreak has taken off.” Starscream frowned shaking his helm. 

An emergency alert lit up on Megatron’s desk and he grabbed it to read the memo.

“Are you seeing this?” Starscream asked, datapad in his own servos, “Rebel group apprehended in city centre?"

The next thing Rodimus knew he was bring snatched up off Megatron's lap and dragged from the apartment without another word. Trotting along with Megatron's large strides through the streets to the open square not too far away where quite the commotion was stirring. 

Rodimus saw Bluestreak first blaster pointed at the guards surround him and a decent group of mechs that looked much worse for wear. Then he saw Drift and his spark stopped spinning he swore. There pinned to the ground by a long pole like some stray dog Drift was snarling.

"We found your lost property." One of the guards said as Megatron stepped forward towing Rodimus along.

"Dispose of it." Megatron growled and Rodimus balked.

He looked forward at Blue frantically trying to keep the guards from gaining ground but also trying not to start a fire fight. He saw the rescued bots with their pale plating and stressed frames. His chest burned and he looked down at Drift with his optics still fiercely burning.

"Fight." Drift hissed, "Don't give up." 

Rodimus felt like he was rooted to the spot though his mind spinning but getting no traction. Drift yelped as he was held down with a sharp jab and he tried to claw his way forward reaching out for him.

" _ Rodimus! _ " Drift called out desperately. 

Out of the corner of his optic Megatron saw the flash of red from behind him as Rodimus moved and grabbed Drift's servo and the next moment his vision was blinded by a flash of searing white light and he was left holding the limp side of a leash while his optics tried to reset. Around him commotion was breaking out and be could hear the clash of battle.

Flames engulfed both Drift and Rodimus shearing the collar from his neck as he pulled Drift to his pedes still barely believing he was alive.

"You're alive!" He gasped.

"Yeah! But right now we gotta go!" Drift told him turning to land a fair kick to a mech that tried to approach them and lunging after them to wrestle his weapons away, "protect the group, Blue knows where we're going!"

The urge to turn and look at Megatron was strong but Rodimus darted forward without a backwards look to help Bluestreak dispatch the guards.

From Drift's right he saw Megatron coming for him and he grabbed the mech he was currently grappling and threw him at the large bot before unloading his blaster at the both of them. 

Rodimus fought tooth and nail as they moved the group out of the square, some of the bots starting to come to life and grab whatever could serve as weapon and fighting back. Fighting to clear a path and Blue pointed forward.

"Down to the ship hangers, last bay. On the ship. Go." Blue shouted and the group started to run.

The few guards left set chase after as Rodimus lead the group as fast as they could keep up shooting at anything that moved as they went. 

Megatron had Drift snagged by the pede dragging him back as Drift kicked and struggled.

"Where is your sense of reason!" Drift snarled throwing the empty blaster pack at Megatron's face as he jammed a new on into the blaster.

"Why can't you let go of the past?" Megatron snapped back as the two shoved against each other and tried to get the upper hand.

The sound of a jet engine whining roaring between the buildings startled them both as Pharma swept down and barreled into Megatron knocking the big mech aside as he transformed and skidded to a halt.

"No time for revenge, let's just go!" Pharma shouted and Drift growled as Pharma shot off in the direction of the hangars.

Drift held back though as he stalked over to where Megatron was picking himself back up off the ground and Drift's blaster whined to life with charge as he pointed it right into an optic.

"You did always want Deadlock back." Drift growled.

As Rodimus and another mech pulled the hangar doors open the first bot to greet them was the bright red and white of First Aid while Pharma blasted up behind them and skidded to a halt in the hangar absolute surprise on his face as he grabbed First Aid and shook him.

"You should be dead!" He shrieked but pulled First Aid into a hug before letting him go.

"You should be too?" First Aid countered but they were both relieved to see each other. 

From the open ramp of the ship docked there Misfire's helm popped out.

"Bots up, come on we have an incoming air attack and we need to break atmosphere before they get within range!" Misfire called. 

The rescued bots all stormed forward up the ramp into the ship as Rodimus and Bluestreak ushered them in and soon enough they were the only two outside staring nervously at the door waiting for Drift.

"We can't wait much longer…" Bluestreak muttered and Rodimus swallowed. 

"Fire it up and get ready for launch!" Rodimus called to the crew inside.

They waited a few more tense moments before Rodimus huffed and looked up the ramp.

"Go, take them out. I have to go back for Drift. If we survive we'll find a way to you." Rodimus told Blue as his spark hammered in his chest feeling exhilaration racing through his lines.

Bluestreak looked like he was about to say something but he just gave a firm nod and ran up the ramp as Rodimus took off back in the direction he'd come from. Transforming and racing up the street he felt the wind rushing over his plating and the ground beneath his tires. He would have never had the chance to do this again only an hour ago and now he was tearing through the street like he had the devil on his tail.

As he slid into the square Rodimus saw Drift and Megatron back in battle. Even though Megatron's face was damaged and scorched with blaster fire he was still putting up a good fight and Drift was starting to lose ground.

"You are not getting away." Megatron growled grabbing Drift's chest and landing a solid blow to the side of his helm, "not when an example clearly needs to be made."

Drift's vision swam and he scrabbled against Megatron's grip as an upper cut connected with his chin and knocked him right back. Megatron following him down and planting a knee in his chest. 

"I'll find a way to break you just like your precious Rodimus." Megatron growled pressing down on his throat with a servo hard enough to dent the cables there.

Heat rushed over Drift and Megatron's weight was pushed off of him. When his vision cleared Rodimus was going after Megatron and each hit was an explosion of flame so hot it marred Megatron's plating. Dragging himself up Drift wrenched a pole from the ground with a twist shredding the end sharp.

Rounding behind the fighting bots Drift through his weight forward and drove the pole through a melted patch on Megatron's back shoving him to the ground and embedding the pole there. Pulling himself back and taking his claws through the weak points of Megatron's knees making sure he couldn't chase them.

Panting hard Drift and Rodimus stood back and looked at him as Drift picked up the discarded blaster and stalked over to Megatron once again with determination in his optics.

"Drift!" Rodimus rushed over and put a servo on his arm, "Let's go."

"After everything he's done you want to let him go?" Drift's lips turned into a sneer as he flicked the blaster on and the whine of charge filled the air.

Rodimus could hear the roar of jet engines and he tugged on Drift.

"Time to go! It doesn't matter." Rodimus sounded frantic and he trotted a few steps away hoping Drift would follow as heavy fog started to roll around his pedes.

"Fine, turn right one block down. Let's go." Drift huffed turning to Rodimus and giving a nod, "Towards the ocean." 

Rodimus sighed relief as he turned and started walking. Behind him he heard Drift move and the blaster discharge and Rodimus winced but continued walking with Drift catching up a moment later with a fresh splatter of energon on his white frame. For a moment they both looked at each other like ghosts in the fog before transforming and speeding off towards the ocean and the shack that held a shuttle to get them airborne and off planet.

Hours later found Drift and Rodimus clinging to each other in one of the storage closets on the Scavengers ship. Servos roaming and petting as if either one might vanish in a moment.

"I thought you were gone." Rodimus whispered voice shaking.

"I thought you were worse than gone." Drift whispered back, "I looked at you and you didn't see me."

Rodimus dropped his helm against Drift's shoulder and just hugged him tight to his frame. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he wasn't sure he'd come back at all, he didn't feel real more like this was a dream that he would have to wake up from eventually. He didn't want to wake up he wanted Drift's plan to work, for this ship to be real and the news that there were more survivors scattered around the galaxy that had responded to Drift's ping just waiting to be picked up. 

"We're going to be okay, Rodimus." Drift murmured kissing his forehelm but he knew without having to be told that Rodimus had been damaged further than Drift knew how to fix and he didn't know how to help other than to just hold him.

"I see you now though." Rodimus spoke softly smoothing his servos over Drift's cheeks, "I'll never stop again."

Drift pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "I told you before, Rodimus, no one can ever own you as much as they may covet the Flame in your spark. You've been broken, and abused, and torn apart...but look at you still standing."

Rodimus swallowed back a sob but he couldn't stop the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"I couldn't have done it without you to remind me what we're fighting for." He whispered kissing him back.

Together they fell into silence just holding and comforting as the ship sailed through space towards their great unknown future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support and the massive amount of comments it meant the world to me.  
> I'm sorry if yall didnt expect this ending but it seemed like the happiest way to go as opposed to just more suffering.


End file.
